Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior
by Dimiel
Summary: Timelines and Alternate Universes are strange things. These Timelines and Alternate Universes combined with each other to form a story. A story where a simple, small boy was living his life in a forest. With his grandfather gone, what will he do? Will he travel around the world? Or will he travel to another world? He will face Shinobi, Yoma, Demon Lords, Aliens and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior**

 **Author's Note: Well, well, well!**

 **Who do we have here?**

 **Oh?**

 **Readers who are craving for this crossover and readers who are interested in this fic?**

 **Why, hello! I see that this story attracted you readers! I can't be happier than I am right now.**

 **So, why wasting time? Let's go!**

 **P.S: At first, I am using Early Dragon Ball Kid Goku, which obviously doesn't have any transformation other than Oozaru. He will be age up into his teen years.**

* * *

 **Author's Note (rewrite) #2: Right, this chapter had been rewritten and I'll explain later what changed. Though, you guys will notice the difference between the old and the rewritten one.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This story is** **non-profit** **read and it is solely for** **entertainment** **.** **Characters** **,** **certain places** **, and** **cannon story lines** **and** **plots** **are not** **mine** **. They are owned by their** **respective** **owners** **.** **Akira** **Toriyama** **owned** **Dragon Ball Franchise** **and** **Marvelous** **AQL** **owned** **Senran Kagura Franchise** **. I'm** **not** **, in** **any** **way** **, own them, alright?**

 **Please** **support** **the** **Official Release** **.**

 **Oh, and** **OCs** **,** **some** **places** **, as well as** **certain** **plots** **and** **story** **lines** **, are** **clearly** **mine** **.**

* * *

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUTING!** "

" **Technique** "

 **Sound Effects**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence/Vision**_

*References/Cameos*

Change/Current Location

 _Time_

 **P.O.V**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

" **To the Outside World…?"**

" **Or is it to Another World?"**

* * *

" **ROOOOAARRRRRR!** " An inhumanly roar soared through the dark skies of Earth.

If you hear it carefully, it was a roar made by a scream of a kid and a roar of a demon mixed together. The thing that roared, blasted large holes through mountains, destroying them as it was uncontrollable. The ground cracked because of its mighty heavy steps that seemed to have made the world shook. This thing seems so dangerous just by seeing the destructions and actions it caused.

Appeared a figure on the ground, where the thing that gave out that roar, was nearby. The figure seemed to be talking to this thing that destroyed the mountains.

"G-Goku!" An old man, known as Son Gohan, called as the "Goku" didn't responded. "So…this is what happened if he was to see the Full Moon…"

Gohan looked at his only family he had, an indescribable horror. This "Goku" he called, is a giant ape-hybrid monster that could easily tower a building. Its eyes glowed bright red, showing its intimidating yet, high-level threat looks with its canine teeth from upper jaw sticking out. Its body was covered with brown fur and it had a tail. It looked really destructive, literally! It left trails of destruction on wherever it goes. Gohan stared as "Goku" gather a high-level concentrating ball of energy before its mouth.

"Goku! Goku!" He called, however "Goku" ignored him. "Goku!"

At this rate, it'll be a matter of time before it launches another one of its hole-blasting energy. "Goku" seemed to be aiming at the mountain on the right side of him. However, Gohan knew too well that there are residences behind the mountain. Gohan had to stop it before innocent people die.

"Goku, boya, you better stop it! **Right now!** " Gohan shouted at the last words, getting the attention from the ape monster. "That's right!"

"Goku" instead of targeting to destroy the mountain, it targeted Gohan, who expected that it was about to release it. Gohan pulled his sleeves and smiled with a serious face.

"Yare, yare. It's been too long ever since I fought and I clearly been rusty." Gohan said to himself as he cupped his hands back. "I don't know if this can counter the blast, there is a great chance that I'll die…..but, if this is to protect, then I won't hesitate to do it….I just hope Hanzo remembered his promise…."

Gohan pulled his cupped hands backward with his stance readying to shot something out of his hand.

"Ka…." Gohan started to chant. "Me…" A blue orb started to appear between his cupped hands. "Ha…." A trickle of sweat made its way to Gohan cheeks and he is focusing really hard. "Me…." A sound of twirling energy sounded through the mountains as the skies darkened even more. "My grandson, Goku." Gohan smiled. "I know you'll grow up to become a great person…"

" **ROOOOOAAARRR!** "

"Jiichan!"

While it is roaring, readying to release its concentrated ball of heavily dense energy, Gohan saw an image of his adopted grandson, Son Goku, innocently grinning while calling out to him. Gohan gritted his teeth and also readied to release his own concentrated ball of energy. Gohan burst his energy inside of him and a white flame-like aura enveloped him as debris, dirt and rubbles around him started to levitate. Gohan could only think how great Goku would be in the future.

Finally, "Goku" launched its blast as Gohan was about to do the same. It was rather really large red-orange wave of massive energy.

"Please….Goku, don't blame yourself for this- **HAAAA!** "

Gohan pushes his cupped hands forward, sending a large blue wave the same as "Goku"'s. Both blasts engaged in power clash as we can clearly see that "Goku" was winning. Its blast was pushing Gohan's as he struggled to even sustain it. The blinding light between the Man and the Monster was illuminating Earth. The power clash was so strong that people a bit far away can feel the tremors made by their powers. The ground shook, crushed and levitated towards the sky. It was as if their battle was for the fate of Earth. Gohan powered up even more and managed to sustain the blast.

The power clash ended in stalemate. Gohan can only smile, as he still has his grip on **Ki Manipulation**. "Goku", however, was not done as seeing this ridiculousness unbearing.

" **ROOOOOOAAARRRRR!** "

"Goku" roared fiercely as it was engulfed in gold flame-like aura. Then, the stalemate was no more. "Goku"'s blast was pushing even stronger than before. Gohan can see his own inevitable doom. He knew that he had no chance against "Goku". However, while he might not be able to defeat "Goku", he can still save people from dying. Gohan used up all of his energy to bend the blast forward as to not getting any residences nearby caught in the crossfire.

Both blasts flew upwards, before getting out of Earth's atmosphere. It disappeared into nothingness. After a few seconds, a large ball of light appeared in the skies and brightly illuminated the Earth. The large ball of light happens to be the explosion. Unfortunately, the ball of light wasn't done yet. It sends small shockwave that ripped bits of the lands near both Gohan and "Goku". After it ended, which was more than a minute, everything was back to the way it should be.

Despite that, "Goku" was still hell bent on killing its target. "Goku" jumped high and Gohan could only watch. He has no energy left to even stand right now. If his fate was to be killed by a feet of his own adopted grandson, then so be it. At least, he wanted "Goku" to stop rampaging around. Within that second, before his inevitable doom, an image sprouted into his vision.

" _ **You're a Saiyan!" A girl with spiky hair said in surprise. "Wow! I never knew that we still have our species around after the destruction of Planet Vageta! Even more that you're in an alternate universe!" The girl smiled and saluted. "Heyo, my name is Spina!"**_

 _ **The scene changed to what seems to be a small planet with golden clouds and pink skies. There was Goku, standing with his appearance slightly different. He seems to have grown up into quite the looker, his gi was orange with blue wrist bands and belt. The Kanji written behind him says: "The King of the World". He was holding to what seemed to be a blue ball.**_

" _ **Now, Goku, I want you to throw it at this brick."**_

" _ **Alright!"**_

 _ **The scene changed again as Goku faced to what seemed to be a demonic, dark figure. It laughed happily while Goku shook in anger. Between them was Spina, laying there. There was a hole through her stomach.**_

" _ **You monster! She didn't had any energy to even stand!"**_

Gohan's eyes flashed back to reality. "Goku" was still flying towards him aiming to stomp him to death. Gohan could only smile as he knew that the vision he just witness, wasn't all of it. That was his happy thoughts before his fate was rested…

* * *

 _Few days later_

Mount Paozu, Goku's small house

It was an average day for a kid like Goku.

Birds chirping happily?

Check.

Sounds of splashing water from a nearby waterfall?

Check.

Cold and strong winds that mountain places only have?

Check.

Being no one here other than him?

Nope.

It wasn't normal at all without this point.

His grandfather, Son Gohan, "Gohan-jiichan" or Goku would always called "Jiichan", had died because of the Ape Monster. The Ape Monster was said to have crushed Gohan using its feet. Goku was having a really hard time believing it. His grandfather was really strong. After all, his grandfather was the one to have trained him, using every harsh and intense training there is on Planet Earth. Thanks to Roshi, whom Goku heard his grandfather talked about.

Goku was capable of enduring extremely hot environments to an extremely cold ones. He was stronger than he was thanks to him. Gohan had gave him his pole, which was the Nyoibo. It can extent to any length, might as well as limitless. It's also indestructible. But, now that his grandfather had gone, he was alone in the mountains.

No one but him.

It is sad, but it is undeniably true.

However, an orange crystal ball, filled with four star, was the thing that he used to pray to Gohan. It was called the "Four-star Dragon Ball". His grandfather told him that this is one of the seven mythical orbs that has been said if gather all, it can grants any one wish. Whether you wanted to be rich, or popular, or astonishingly have a great partner, these seven mythical orbs can fix you for that.

On the other hand, these mythical orbs can also grant evil wishes. Gohan had told Goku to prevent it from using for evilness. Therefore, Goku guarded the Four Star Dragon Ball. All the mythical orbs, which is called Dragon Balls, must be gathered to make a wish. It would not grant anything if not all of it is gathered.

Goku guarded it not just because of it, but also because it was a memento from his deceased grandfather.

And now, here he is, praying to his grandfather with his hand clasped together before the Four-star Dragon Ball. Goku grinned at the Dragon Ball and went out of the small house. With his pouch, blue-yellow gi (Goku GT outfit), tail wrapped around his waist and the Power Pole sheathed inside its scabbard, he is ready to hunt some big fish for his bigger than planet appetite!

Goku ventured to a nearby lake. With his usual habit, he stripped and splash into the lake. The sounds of splashing water was there, but after it disappeared, there was no sounds other than the natures. If some was to be here, he or she would be wondering if he somehow drowned. After more than 20 seconds of total silence, Goku leaped out of the water, causing the water in the lake to risen up and splash everywhere.

Goku, with his buck naked body, was carrying a big fish which size can make anyone's eyes to bulge out. Goku grinned and walked away while carrying his things and big fish.

* * *

 _Morning_

Unknown Location

"Remember, this is just to test the boy and bring him here." Someone said, his voice was quite rough and old a bit. "Son Gohan, the best protector of our Realm, had foretold that this boy is unnaturally powerful. So, whatever you young'uns do, never forget to be careful, be aware, and the most important thing, do not let your guard down." He warned. "Otherwise, you would be in a world of pain."

"Ano, Hanzo-sama…" A young man called.

"Yes, what is it?" The leader, Hanzo, asked as a response.

"Not to be rude or anything, but is this boy even exist? I mean, Son Gohan is nothing but a myth. I thought that Kagura-ranked Shinobis are the ones to fend off the Yomas?" The young man asked, clearly doesn't believe that Son Gohan existed.

Hanzo only chuckled at his student's words. "Oh, Son Gohan is real alright. While he is not from our realm, he is the most powerful warrior that allied with the Shinobis, well mostly Good ones, to protect the world from Yomas and many other evil spiritual beings." Hanzo replied. "I also believe he exist because he was my friend. He called me through this stone a few days ago, to pick up his grandson, Son Goku." He stated, which made the young Shinobis shocked. "Son Gohan also can sometimes see a vision. This particular vision he told to me before he left our world to retire, had been something I never expected it to be…"

"W-What is it, Hanzo-sama?" Another one of his Shinobi allies asked, hesitantly.

"Rather than a vision, it was a prophecy. A prophecy that an incredibly powerful baby he'll meet somewhere in his home realm, is the one to take his place to be more than who Son Gohan was, the Earth's protector." Hanzo replied with his eyes closed and his lips curved. "Even a witch from his realm, called Baba, predicted the same. That was the one to have made the very first promise between him and I."

"I-Is….is Son Gohan really powerful, Hanzo-sama?"

"Oh believe me when I said this…." Hanzo said, closing his eyes with an amused face kept. "He was the most powerful being there is in our realm. Even Shin had lost his hand to Son Gohan. You heard the legends, don't you?"

That…pretty much shocked his Shinobi fellow. While they heard the legend, they never expected it to be true. After all, Son Gohan was considered to be myth. Son Gohan had been said to have taken a part of Shin's limbs when they battled against each other. Shin had been asleep after Gohan defeated him and is aiming for revenge.

Shin is one of the Demon Lords, the most fearful figure to certain Shinobis that had known in the existence of Yomas, as well as the current ruler of Crimson Realm. There are three Demon Lords in total. Shin, and the other two Demon Lords remained unknown. There existed Four Worlds, the Earth, the Crimson Realm, the Hades' Inferno, and the Alternate Earth which is the parallel world. While the Earth, the Crimson Realm and the Hades' Inferno is quite known and explored a bit, the Alternate Earth is something beyond mysterious.

The Alternate Earth is where the powerful warrior, Son Gohan, lived. Son Gohan had stated that he wasn't the strongest in his realm, not even close to one of the most powerful there is in that realm. While he's that in his realm standards, in this realm, he's the most powerful. He was capable of destroying the Moon if he wanted to. Speed that not even lightning can caught up to. Punching Strike that felt like it was destroying all of the inside organs into a mashed potato.

And yet, there already is a baby that is going to take his place…

A mere baby!

"Now, put you minds and focus on the mission." Hanzo said as his earlier face changed into serious. "This stone I have right here, is what connects us to that world. While it can cause imbalance between our worlds as things may change a little, it doesn't cause any harm." He explained while showing a crystal which was emerald and had some kind of Kanji written in it that said "Defying Laws". "Also, this stone may only be used once in every 3 years. We have to do everything we can. This stone had timers too and it'll drag us back to our world if the time ends."

"How much longer is it?"

"About 10 minutes."

* * *

 _Morning_

With Goku

Goku was currently cooking his big fish on a big campfire. He, of course, wore his gi back seeing as going around in a mountain naked can be really inconvenient since it would just scare some animals away. Goku rolled the big fish until it is well-cook. When he was walking trying to find a place to cook, he noticed that the aura and the feel around him was strange. It was as if he had step into a new environment. But, Goku was pretty hungry, so he ignored it. He is hell-bent on eating right now since his tummy was literally screaming at him.

Goku rolled his fish in delight. He could literally taste the fish just by smelling its sweet aroma. His thoughts lingered when he was in somewhere a bit far from Mount Paozu, where he saw his grandfather in a horrible condition. He was hanging on the thread of life. It seems that the full Moon that time was blocked by the waves of clouds. Goku (not actually caring that he was naked that time) ran towards his grandfather.

His grandfather smiled and told him something about a man that will be picking him up. He also told that Goku should train a lot harder to reach a length where nobody can, even his grandfather. After saying his goodbyes, Gohan watched as his strength and vision faded with Goku crying as a last sight.

Goku remembered his last sentences:

" _There is a time where an evil strikes, where the great is needed, a place where the great is supposed to be. And when that time comes, Goku. Do what is right…"_

Goku went back to reality as he dispersed his thoughts. He will keep his promise to his deceased grandfather. No matter how hard it is, no matter how much responsible he'll take, no matter how heavy the burden is to carry, he'll keep his promise even if it costs his life. Goku smiled and continued to roll his fish into a well-done fish. It'll be a matter a time before it'll be nicely cooked and done. Just as his fish was well-cooked and about to arisen it to eat, his ears picked up several unusual sounds.

Sounds that he never heard other than coming from him and the animals.

It was footsteps, to be precise. It could be a group of animals, or a group of unknown beings. Sounds of rattling bushes, footsteps that sounds like stepping on dirt instead of rocks, the lack of cold wind, the feel of environment, something is really wrong. These things that was heading towards him must be really strong to make Goku feel weird of his surroundings. Is it a powerful foe? A walking fish giant? Or is it the Ape Monsters that his grandfather had warned him about?

Whatever it is, he must be aware….

They could be after his big fish!

As the sound got closer, Goku got into a defensive stance (not the Turtle Hermit's). Suddenly, Goku jump upwards with his big fish to dodge some incoming throwing weapons. He observed the weapons and found out that they are star-shaped. Goku (with his already-well-cook big fish) landed on another spot. His eyes trailed all the movements made by the ones who attacked him effortlessly. Goku took a bite on his fish and block a punch aiming on his stomach with a hand.

'Who are they? Are they the people Jiichan mentioned?' Goku thought to himself while still gripping his hands tightly on the "thing"-'s fist. 'But Jiichan said that it was a man, not some kind of dark thingies!'

He pushed away the fist with a bit of his strength and the "thing" was sent flying away as another lunged towards him.

He took another bite as he didn't want to make the food go cold. Goku bended his body backwards to dodge an incoming flying straight kick. And took not one or two, but five bites. Goku moved so fast for them to see and punched one on its stomach, causing the attacker to drop its knife-looking weapon. The attacker fell down unconscious, causing its comrades to be shocked.

They all came down and surrounded him. Goku observed them carefully. They were wearing some kind of black outfits that completely hid their appearance except for their eyes. Goku took a large quantity of bites that took half of the fish completely. Munching, he can see that none of them move in to attack him. Once Goku gulped down, all of them made a move and attack him with combinations of teamwork.

Goku sidestep two punches aiming for his chest and his back, which made them punched each other instead. Goku kicked upwards to the attacker who was planning to stab his chest with its knife. The kick landed on its chin and the attacker was shot upwards. Three attacker was throwing a large amount of knives and star-shaped weapons towards him at a great distance and the time went slow-mo. Goku use his speed to finish his big fish. After finishing it, the time went to its normal speed. Goku threw away the bone of his big fish and pulled out his Nyoibo.

Goku, using his one hand, swirl his Nyoibo in really-super-fast speed. With that, he deflected all of the knives and star-shaped weapons thrown at him like it was a child play. After the blades were all deflected, Goku smirked.

"My turn." He said and vanished from their sights.

Goku moved between the three attackers that threw him the knives, and they didn't noticed him or even see him move. Goku swirl with his Nyoibo skillfully and hit them, which knock the heck out their breaths and lead them to unconscious. The three attacker fell down and made a loud thump, making the other five frightened. They all hesitated on attacking him, but four of them went in.

The first attacker was trying to spin-kick Goku, but Goku just simply backed away and gently threw his Nyoibo at him, which he caught it. However, the Nyoibo's weight made the attacker's hands buried in the ground. Goku one-punched them to unconscious as the one attacker just backed away. The attacker immediately retreated away, seeing that the person before him or her displayed an unimaginable strength for a kid his age. The attacker needed a strategy to beat said kid before he save his companions.

Goku only sighed in disappointment. Goku took back his Nyoibo from the already unconscious attacker earlier. He readied himself in a pose and pulled his Nyoibo back.

"Nyoibo, extend!" He yelled.

Goku pushed his Nyoibo forward and it extended at high speed as it closing in to the running attacker. It eventually reached the attacker and hit it, hard. The attacker instantly went unconscious because off the impact. Goku looked around him, seeing all the attacker had beaten. None of them show any sign of waking up. Goku put his Power Pole back into its scabbard. Goku's ears ringing and he turned around to catch a star-shaped weapon with his two fingers.

Goku threw it away and stare at a dark figure that hid in the dark part of the woods. "You can come out now…"

"Yare, yare…and here I thought I hid my presence perfectly…" The dark figure said as it revealed to be a man in his way to 30s, wearing the same black outfit with the difference of his face unhidden. "You even noticed me the moment I threw that Shuriken."

'Shuriken?' Goku questioned himself. 'Is that the star thingy?'

Goku decided to not ask that and just ask the priority one. "Who and what are you? Is there anythin' you need from me?"

"Are you Son Goku?" The man asked.

Goku showed a confused face. "Uh….yes?"

"Umu." The man nodded. "So, you are the grandson of Son Gohan, correct?"

At the mention of his deceased grandfather, Goku could only do one thing.

And that is be aware.

"How do you know that?" Goku asked as he dropped into a defensive stance, showing hostility towards the man. "My grandfather never told me about somebody else, except for Roshi-sensei and…"

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "And?"

"And….a man that will pick me up?" Goku said, unsure. "Are you that man?"

"Hmm….it seems that Gohan had already told you." The man muttered. "Well, where is your grandfather?"

"Hm…? He's….he died…" Goku replied in a sad tone.

"Died!?" The man said, raising his voice in unbelieve tone. "No, no…that can't be!"

"He died a few days ago because of an Ape Monster." Goku give him an information that seems to be….something that he never heard of.

"An….Ape Monster…?" The man said, dazed.

"Yes, Jiichan said that it were monsters that go out to hunt during full Moon." The man widened his eyes. "So he told me to not go out when the full Moon is risen."

"So the message….." The man shook his head. "Goku, are you coming with me? Or are you going to stay here?"

"Well, Jiichan said that you'll be bringing me so I better go with you." Goku said as he stood back up from his defensive stance.

"Good. My name is Hattori Hanzo."

"Osu! Nice to m'tcha, Jii-san!" Goku said as he grin while doing some kind of two-fingered salute. "Jii-san, where are we goin'?"

"Well, we better take my fellow Shinobis here and get back to where we came from before times out." Hanzo said, starting to carry them. "We got about…less than 7 minutes."

"Oh….okay, then."

* * *

 _Afternoon_

The Hattori's Residence…

After bringing the people Goku knocked unconscious (and apologized in advance) and getting his tail acquainted with Hanzo, Goku was brought to the his place. Goku stared at the house with great interest, seeing it was really bigger than his _house_ , which is not bigger than a hut. Hanzo was standing beside him, seeing Goku's rather curious looks made him smile.

He's going to be a great friend to his granddaughter.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Hanzo said as he walked, slid the door and get in.

Goku followed after him and got in the house. Hanzo asked Goku to stay in the living room for a bit so that he could call for his family and introduce Goku since….he was going to stay here. Goku sat relaxingly in the living room, when his ears perked a soft footsteps. Goku faced towards the direction where the soft footsteps was coming from. The footsteps stopped and an almost quiet sound of sliding door can be heard. On one of the sliding doors, there was someone staring at Goku with curious glances.

That person didn't noticed that Goku noticed him or her, whatever gender it is.

Goku just tilted his head in confusion and stared back at the person. He could hear "eep" coming towards the person. Goku never heard such a voice and tone coming from person before. Goku gave a confused face before grinning.

"Hey, there!" Goku called as he grins. "Come on here!"

The person was hesitant, but decided to enter the living room anyway. Goku again tilted his head at how this person looked like. This person was wearing a red short scarf, had their hair tied in pony tail, and wore not what usually what a person wore (to Goku). Goku, not knowing what a girl is, just continued to smile and watched as she shyly came towards him with pink tints on her cheeks. While he is really strong and intelligent in battles, he has no knowledge on human beings called girls and has yet to meet one.

This was the very first time he had met a girl.

She sat in front of him in a polite manner, while Goku was sitting relaxingly without any nervousness invaded his mind and body. For the girl? She was having a nerve wrecking right now. She had never met a boy that was as weird, while acquainted to his grandfather, as him. What made him weird is how he dressed and how he looked. He wore Gi with his tops being blue and his trousers being yellow, his hand band is pink and his belt was….furry?

Literally, his belt is brown and furry!

He had a scabbard with a red pole sheathe inside it. He has a black and spiky hair that seems to have defy gravity and goes in many directions. Overall of that, he has a cute face. An innocent, cute face. It made him looked quite charming in his own way. He looked like he was 10, which is a year younger than her. The way he seats is like he was relaxing because of something. Though, he seemed quite built for a boy his age…

"E-Eto…..my-"

"Osu! My name's Son Goku! Nice to m'tcha!" Goku cut her off, while also introducing himself with that big, innocent and usual grin of his. "What's your name?" Goku asked, curious.

"W-Well….my name is…" Goku listen in closely with his smile still intact. "It's…." She stopped.

"Hm? Is somethin' wrong?" Goku asked with a concern face. "Are you okay?"

Apparently, she was daydreaming about how she should introduced herself and never noticed that Goku's face was really close to hers. She was experiencing a heat of a beet-red face and she backed a bit away from Goku with her eyes closed. Goku tilted his head in confusion, before backing away with a grin.

"Uh…sorry?" Goku said.

"I-It's okay…."

"Oh, so your name is Daijoubu (okay)? What a nice name!" Goku complimented, which only cause an opposite effect.

"No!" She raised her voice out of instinct.

Goku, yet again tilted his head. "Then, what is it?"

"A-Asuka….Hattori Asuka."

She finally said her name…

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

" **To the Outside World…?"**

" **Or is it to Another World?"**

* * *

 **Author's Note (old): And cut!**

 **That's it for chapter 1! Seriously, though. I hardly write any words below 4000, but this is an exception. Since it is like a prologue to wrap things up, it's shorter.**

 **So, what do we learn here?**

 **Yes, Goku is transported to another world, as the title of the chapter suggests.**

 **By what?**

 **That is the mystery.**

 **Goku learnt various Kung Fu back when he was a kid, and that explains why he is so skilled and defeated the ninjas like a child's play. He is also strong, even before he was trained by Roshi. And Kami knows how overpowered he is once he started training with him.**

 **BUT, and that is a BUT, Kamehameha, as well as other techniques, will be learnt from visions he'll get. Though, Kamehameha will act as a triumph card since it is really strong. Yup, even Roshi's Kamehameha can destroy the moon.**

 **Also, I renamed the "Red Zone" (Yomas' World) into "Crimson Realm". This way, the name will sound a bit cooler.**

 **If you have questions, or expectations, might as well as review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flaming me may only prove to be useless. You're gonna make my testicles warm if you flame me.**

 **So! What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly!?**

 **Review and let me know your thoughts!**

" **It's just a piece of trash or maybe even lower." Flamed the reviewer.**

" **OH~! Motto, motto, motto~!" Moaned the author.**

" **Tch! Damn Masochist…" The reviewer clicked their tongue in annoyance.**

 **Bye-cha!**

* * *

 **Author's Note (rewrite) #1: Well, I fixed certain errors, changed the English standards into Japan standards to add more spices and gave a hint that Goku had gone into another world. This way, it'll gave you readers a hard time on how Goku was transported. Also, Goku is actually 12, but he assumed to be 10 at the start of the Dragon Ball.**

 **This way, no one can predict correctly at how old he is since his growing spurt does not occur until he is 18, which he is taller, more refined muscles and "handsome" as Bulma stated.**

* * *

 **Author's Note (rewrite) #2: Alright!**

 **I changed the title from "Senran Kagura: Orange Warrior" into "Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior". I got that title from this fan-made live action teaser trailer called "Dragon Ball Z: The Legendary Warrior". You, who love the Dragon Ball Franchise (like me), should take a quick look at it! It looked quite a real deal and promising than that disappointment of a "Dragon Ball Evolution".**

 **Yeah!**

 **Screw you Dragon Ball Evolution!**

 **Also, take another look at another fan-made series: "Dragon Ball Z: The Light of Hope" if you haven't.**

 **Ahem, back to the topic:**

 **I add more words, more scenes and absolutely more mystery. Gohan was the most powerful warrior in Senran Kagura world and had retired from being its protector because of how Yomas aggression and killing had been reduced into almost nothing. Gohan had also took Shin's hand because of certain reason. He actually survived Goku in Oozaru form's stomp attack due to how he used in being a fighter. This way, he can say something really important before he released his last breath.**

 **I made a connection between the Dragon Ball's world and Senran Kagura's world. I didn't "merged" them together because that is not what crossovers mean (to me). And guys, I told you to make expectations, not suggestions. While I do appreciated it, I don't want to make Goku too overpowered and too out of Goku (which means that Goku is not Goku anymore because of the powers you guys have mentioned).**

 **Seriously, guys!**

 **I knew that Akira Toriyama took the Journey to the West as his inspiration to make Dragon Ball (I'm not a Dragon Ball fan if I don't know that, no offense). But, that doesn't mean that Goku should have all kinds of Sun Wukong's powers and weapons! That doesn't what made Goku, Goku! Why don't we stick to Goku having his only cannon powers and not take it from someone else's? As well as some ninja skills, techniques and powers.**

 **Yes, yes!**

 **I get it, this is FanFiction!**

 **But this is my story, so deal with it!**

…

…

 **...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Alright, alright!**

 **I know that I took some of your suggestion into account but what can I do? I was impressed and I was really happy on making Goku having that. So, the only suggestions I took is that Goku's Power Pole, is really heavy but I changed that into having it be wielded by a person that is really pure and worthy being the user (Like Mjolnir) and having Son Gohan connect both worlds together. Thunder Dragon, I know what you mean but Goku will be too overpowered.**

 **I want him to be overpowered in Senran Kagura standards.**

 **And you guys suggested him to be overpowered by using someone else's power, which is not what the real Son Goku wants. You guys remember what he said to Beerus when he turns into Super Saiyan God and fight him?**

"I'm happy, happy but I wasn't able to fight you without borrowing everyone's power. That annoys me!"

 _-Son Goku to Beerus, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods_

 **And there you have it. While I do like Sun Wukong's powers and abilities, Goku won't be Goku if he just take other MCs powers and abilities. Goku wanted to be stronger with his own efforts. I knew this because I'm a freaking huge fan of him. While the old me (who wrote OC-like Goku, for eg; the DBS x DAL crossover. Read it if you don't believe me) wrote cringy things and noob AFs', that guy is innocent and naïve. But that guy is no more, he adapted and became a new person which who you see (read) right now.**

 **Not to brag, no.**

 **But, thank you very much for the suggestions and I hope you don't hate me for what I said. Well, flamers who hate me and hate the story can say whatever they want. In the end of the day, you'll just warm my testicles and see my pleasuring smiles and grins. Speaking of flames, I'm quite surprised that no one flamed me and the story. Also, thanks guys for changing your names into something else other than "guest". That way, I can say who that is and who this is.**

 **That's a big thank you!**

 **Please refrain yourselves from not changing your names. I don't want to say "guest" this, "guest" that and "guest" No.17 or whatever that has "guest". So, please, change the "guest". This goes to the flamers too. Change your names, I very much encourage it!**

 **Why?**

 **So that I can masturbate while yelling out your names!**

 **Alright, jokes aside, you can now, go forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior**

 **Author's note: Welcome to Chapter 2, babes!**

 **And please read Chapter 1 again.**

 **Seriously, read it.**

 **I don't want to cause any confusion or trigger you guys to bombard me with questions that clearly have the answer right in this story.**

 **I can only hold a conversation, not non-conversation.**

 **I've rewritten it and took smaller bits of your suggestions. Except for the powers, abilities and techniques from Shinobis and Sun Wukong. Again (if you read chapter 1), that kinds of power will make them OoC. I mean, think it like this. Try to imagine Goku holding a ball of wind on his hand and yell out "Rasengan!" what will you feel about it?**

 **Yes, you would think that Goku was Naruto.**

 **And you'll be making a confuse face.**

 **So, nuh-uh.**

 **I-ya-da-yo~!**

 **I know, I know. Son Goku was inspired by Sun Wukong from the Journey to the West, but so is Naruto! Masamoto Kisashi's Naruto Franchise was inspired by Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Franchise!**

 **Do they speak the same way?**

 **No.**

 **Do they look the same?**

 **No. (Well, if you remove the colours they're wearing)**

 **Do they have the same personality?**

 **Again, no.**

 **Goku is carefree, innocent, kind and pure-hearted guy. Naruto is kind-hearted (since he was a bit of a pervert, no offense to Naruto fans), tough kind of guy. The only thing they have in common is their colours and their ways of thinking. Actually, they have a lot of differences!**

 **Son Goku is an idiot (in terms of knowledge) and a low-ranked Saiyan.**

 **Naruto is smarter than him (in terms of knowledge) and an Uzumaki Ninja.**

 **But, what's with the comparing?**

 **That's bullshit!**

 **I don't want to start any war, but hey. If you flame me for it, feel free to do so. Wait, I** _ **want**_ **you to flame me to those who hates my stories (well, if you hate my DBS x DAL fanfic, then it's okay).**

 **I'll be having a lot of chit-chat with you readers at the end of the chapter, so let's just dive in the story!**

* * *

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUTING!** "

" **Technique** "

 **Sound Effects/Important words**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

*References/Cameos*

Change/Current Location

 _Time_

 **P.O.V**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

" **The Training and the Dragon Ball"**

* * *

 _Morning, few days later…_

The Hattori Residence…

It's been few days ever since Goku started to live with the Hattoris. He met the family members and get to learn what a girl is. Though, he don't know what a girl looked like, he used physical contact which was touching the nether regions, and that brought him into a big trouble. He had never seen a girl before his eyes and founded that they don't have what he called "wee-wee". He got along with the family, especially the shy girl, Asuka, and her mother.

Her mother, Hattori Akane, referred Goku as "Go-kun" and Goku's childish, innocent and carefree attitude was what made her call him that, with his cuteness as the main.

Meeting the Hattoris was quite nice, considering that he learnt and get to know new things. Hanzo's wife, Sayori, was not really interested in Goku. While she does heard the legend of Son Gohan, she had never believed in it. She had used to be a Kagura for many years before retiring, but she had never met Son Gohan once, let alone see him in battles. Although she believed that Son Gohan is not real and it is just a myth, Son Goku was giving her this weird vibe.

Something dangerous, monstrous and…..otherworldly.

Hanzo met Son Gohan when he was a teenager. He was just one of the aspiring Shinobi that wanted to be great. Hanzo met him when he was out on one of his mission that led him into entering the Crimson Realm. Hanzo was about to die if Gohan hadn't saved him. Son Gohan was a myth to Shinobis, legends to those who knew the existence of Yomas and Kaguras, but a friend to those who met him. Hanzo became stronger, stronger and stronger until he became a legend.

Son Gohan, on the other hand, was getting older. After Hanzo was in his 20s, Son Gohan retired and made a promise with Hanzo. The promise was to take care of a boy, whom Gohan will meet in the future. Gohan had a stone, which enables anyone to cross over to his realm. Unlike other realms, the realm where Gohan resides had no other way to get in. The stone was the key. The world where Gohan resides is not something to joke about. It was a world of wonder, danger and filled with unimaginable threats.

While Son Gohan knew of this, he knew that these threats are about to come. The threats hasn't appeared yet, but someday, they will. And when that day comes, someone must be there to protect the Alternate Earth. The stone Gohan gave had only 10 minutes tops before the user was dragged into their realm. Gohan had the stone that can cross over to his realm with unlimited time, but the stone was stolen by someone. He had plan to give it to the fated boy he'll met. But somehow, fate wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now, Son Goku was the promise he'd kept. Hanzo is going to watch the Saiyan to grow into something that the prophecy stated, the Earth's Protector.

Currently, Goku wanted to feel the smooth morning breeze to lighten his spirit up for training. He was sitting on the wood platform behind the Hattori Residence when his ears picked up sounds of footsteps, that seemed to have belong from an excited person, can be heard. The door behind Goku slid and revealed Asuka, who smiled upon seeing the Saiyan.

"Oh, there you are!" At that, Goku tilted his head. "Ne, let's train!"

Goku showed a thinking face, before smiling. "Okay, just wait a sec." Goku replied, wanting to feel more of the smooth morning breeze.

Goku stood up and stretch his body for a few second, getting the feel of excitement. Then he turned towards Asuka with his usual sheepish grin.

"Alright, let's go!"

They walked inside the house, before going out to the front door. They walked through a path that seems to have lead away to somewhere. They arrived at what looked like a training ground. The training grounds had dummies used for throwing "Kunai" and "Shuriken". Tools that was used by the "black thingies" as Goku called it. Though, one of the dummy was destroyed. Apparently, it was destroyed because Goku used that dummy to be a punching bag, which is useless since once he punched, it exploded and now became unusable.

For now, Goku just train using the big boulders that coincidently was just beside the training grounds.

He had to find more if he had destroyed all of it though.

Asuka took out a Shuriken from her small pocket bag, attached to her skirt, and threw it to Goku. Goku caught it and stared at it first, before facing towards Asuka with a confused face.

"Try to throw it towards that dummy." She said and smiled.

"Okay, that seems fun." Goku, knowing that he would not mind doing this thing, accepted it and aim at the dummy.

Asuka watched as Goku throw the shuriken at the dummy. Some of you spectators expected Goku to not hit the dummy, but that is wrong. The result, was not what both Goku and Asuka had expected. The Shuriken hit the dummy, yes, but the dummy was cleanly sliced half horizontally, leaving the upper body fall down like a useless limb. Goku could only say "ah" while Asuka was really shocked and amazed at what he just did.

Goku turn his face and stared at Asuka, awaiting for her comment on how he did at the throwing.

"Goku-kun, that was great!" She commented with a bright smile which made Goku to grin.

"Thanks!" Goku thanked and grin. "Asuka-chan, I'm trainin' over there. If you want to find me, I'll be just there." Goku replied while giving a small wave and walked on his place of training.

Asuka stared at his back, thinking how close they became in just a few days. The first day she met him, Asuka was really shy and hesitated in speaking with him. She always fought against other kids in school, but Goku seemed really different than those kids. After all, Goku was the one to approach her after she introduced herself. She…ran away after introducing. Well, she was really embarrassed that time. After a day, she avoided him and went to her training grounds. She was still embarrassed to even approach him. He was the first boy that Asuka had seen in her house aside from her family.

Goku approached her when she was training throwing Shurikens and even commented her throwing skills. She was really happy since she had worked hard for that. In the third day, she talked and get to know about him a little bit. He had a monkey tail wrapped around his waist, looking like a belt and he had a grandfather, who just passed away not more than a week. She felt sorry for him and ask him to train with her, which he agreed with. She already seen his display of strength, as well as speed that made her to be more motivated to become stronger.

Just now, Goku showed his display of accuracy and caused one of the dummies to be unusable, again.

And the days goes by in the week, Goku and Asuka had become a bit close to each other.

 **Boom!**

Asuka was taken back out of her thoughts to reality and looked at where the sound came from, only to see that one of the boulders was shattered into pieces by Goku, who was scratching his head in embarrassment. Looks like Goku just punched a boulder down. After all, he hadn't used the boulder for punching or kicking and used it for weight lifting.

Well, he did plan on making it his punching bag ever since he had destroyed that one dummy. Goku grinned and gave an apologetic gesture.

"Sorry for that!" He yelled at a distance.

Asuka only waved back as a sign of "it's okay" and Goku nodded. He trained back and lifted three boulders, each one at top of each other, and started to count down in….random numbers and none-numeric words. Asuka giggled. He may be strong, but he sure has brawn for brains. He must study a lot so he won't have a hard time talking to certain people and writing properly. Asuka continued her training and threw her Shurikens and Kunais at a dummy _that_ is not destroyed by Goku…

* * *

 _After the training…_

Hattori Residence, bedroom…

Goku and Asuka slept in the same bedroom. Doing something….

Hey!

They are still kids!

You perverts!

They bound to not know anything about sharing bedrooms with opposite gender. Mind you. Besides, Hanzo and Akane decided this. Well, it's not like they wanted them to become really close to each other….not that Goku mind.

Goku packed a few of his things from his home, like the Four-star Dragon Ball. It was a memento from his grandfather so he could not leave it alone. Goku was currently clasping his hand before the Four-star Dragon Ball. He prayed for the happiness of his grandfather, who is in the Otherworld. While he was praying, Asuka quietly entered the room and saw what Goku was doing. Asuka was staring at him in confusion. He had done this ever since he started living here.

Asuka never knew, and never asked what he was doing. The gesture he's making right now, it's a gesture of praying. Though, this should be done in shrines, not in front of an orange crystal ball filled with four stars. Asuka decided to let her curiousness get the best of her. She walked towards Goku and sat next to him. Goku was closing his eyes and smiling. His hands was still clasping together and he was bowing. Maybe it was just as she thought, Goku was praying.

"Ne, Goku-kun." She called but Goku didn't face her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm praying to Jiichan." Goku answered, still with his eyes closed and his hands clasping. "This Dragon Ball was somethin' Jiichan gave to me."

"Dragon Ball?" Asuka asked, didn't know what Dragon Ball is.

Goku finished his prayers and faced Asuka with a serious face. "Yes, Dragon Ball."

"What is it?"

"There were seven of these, each has its own stars." She nodded before Goku continued to explain. "Jiichan said that these Dragon Balls can grant any one wish, no matter what it is."

"Wow! Is that real?" Asuka asked, excited to hear more about it.

"Well, Jiichan said it was real, so it is real." Goku answered. "If it's real, Jiichan said that it might be use for evil…"

"Evil!?"

"Yup, so that's why Jiichan protected this. Dragon Balls cannot grant any wish if all of it is not gathered yet." Goku replied with his face gone back to its usual, grinning widely. "Jiichan had left so, I'm the one to protect it!"

"Is that so?" Goku nodded. "Ne, can you and I protect it together?"

Goku seems surprised at hearing that. "Do you want to?"

"Yes!" She beamed to which Goku grin widely.

"Then, let's protect it together!"

"Hm!" She nodded with determination in her eyes before she realized something. "Oh, Kaa-chan called you."

"Hai…? Is there somethin' she needs from me?" Goku asked, his head tilting.

"Like I said, she called you. I don't know why."

Goku nodded and went out of the room, leaving Asuka alone with the Four-star Dragon Ball and some stuff Goku brought. There's one particular thing that catches her interest though. She squinted her eyes on a red staff, seemingly created with some kind of rare material. She slowly stood up and walked towards it. Once she arrived, she inspected it with curiosity. She never touched it because….its Goku's. But, she wanted to feel the material so she used her fingers to feel the staff.

The material is wooden, but why is she get a feeling that this staff is not normal?

One way to find out.

Asuka used both of her hands and grab the pole and carried it. Well, at least tried. She was unable to lift it. It was as if it is really, and I mean really, really, really heavy. Or some kind of unknown force of power unable anyone besides Goku to carry it. Asuka let the staff go and continued to stare at it. She was really fascinated by the things Goku brought. So different, so uncommon, so….alien. Her eyes then rolled over to the Four-star Dragon Ball. This crystal ball also had something strange about it.

"Can grant anyone a wish, huh?" Asuka said to herself. "Can it make me a great Shinobi?"

* * *

Unknown Forest…

 _A day passed, morning…_

Goku was currently looking for boulders, big and hard boulders. The boulders he used at the training grounds happens to be unusable like the dummies, all of it. He wanted bigger and harder ones so that he can punch the heck out of them. He walked out to the forest in search of it. The forest was clean. It was such a sight for Goku. Goku continued to walk through the beautiful environment, before stopping due to being bored. Goku started to do some air kicks and air punches. He wanted to fight someone now…

Suddenly, Goku's mind stopped, his movements was stopped too, his whole surroundings became quiet and the atmosphere was really tensed. Goku's vision was blacked out and it showed a ball of light.

" _ **Ki Manipulation."**_

Everything instantly went back to the way it was much to Goku's confusion. He accidently pushes his palm forward due to he was suddenly stopped when he was about to punch. Suddenly, an explosion can be seen before him and destroyed many trees as well as sending tremendous gusts of wind. Goku covered himself from the sudden explosion and it ended after a few seconds. Goku, out of concern, ran towards to where the explosion was and saw the destruction it caused.

The land was evaporated along with the trees, leaving a large crater. Some of the trees near the crater are bended or ripped out from the ground because of the force of the explosion earlier. Goku looked around the crater, amazed at what caused it. Goku tried to find the source of the explosion, but they were nothing can be found. Surely, something must've caused it.

"What was it?" Goku asked himself, before remembering that words he heard. "Ki….Manipulation?"

Goku was currently sleeping on his futon. Asuka was still awoke because of Goku's brief explanation about the Dragon Balls. She lays on her futon while staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Was it the Dragon Balls she thought about? Or was it Goku? She doesn't know. Then again during her school, she always got into fight no matter the gender. Hanzo had said about her being an independent sword without a compatible shield. She wondered what he meant.

Unlike the kids in the school, Goku was really different from them. Something about him just makes her feel at ease. Like everything was going to be okay. Just how did that happened? Asuka remembered the smile and the grins he gave to her. It was really dreamy and charming. She snapped from her delusion and blushed at what she had thought. She already think Goku is attractive! She turned her head towards Goku, who were sleeping rather in a hectic way. His nose were blowing balloon and he was drooling.

She giggled quietly at seeing that. Though, Goku seemed a bit strange and weird but he's nice. The red pole and the Dragon Ball he brought.

She wondered, who is he and his grandfather?

He told Asuka that he trained since he was just 7 and that he liked it. Imagine her surprise when he told her what kinds of training he did. But, it did explain how he was able to get what he has right now. Punching boulders to dust in not normal at his age. Certainly….not possible if one was to say.

Well, Goku is anything but normal.

Asuka wondered again, what kind of future awaits her and Goku?

At that, Goku shuddered in his sleep as he seem to have a bad feeling about the future. And that bad feeling told Goku that girls are involved in it. He doesn't know why, but his guts are worth trusting. With that, Goku continue to stroll in his wonderland. Asuka closed her eyes, trying to sleep but something was still in her mind that prevented it.

It was about the Dragon Balls.

Such a thing exist. But, how did they exist? Certainly, there should be some explanation.

"Give me my fish back!" Goku yelled quietly in his sleep. "Or, I'm going to steal your chickens!"

That made Asuka to break from her thoughts and giggled at his sleep talking. For what's to come, that could be worry later in the future.

For now, she's going to enjoy her childhood.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Unknown place…

If one were to say in this situation, it would be where things fudged up.

Currently, Goku was facing off against something that is clearly not a Human. Not even a bit. Again, the situation is fudged up. Yesterday, Goku had unconsciously brought something that is not what he thought it would be. It was some type of mechanic thingy that Goku obviously and unsurprisingly doesn't know. It was a round object, a green screen with outlines in it and once click on the top of it, it would show some white spots on the green screen.

When Goku moved around, the white spot on the green screen seems to be getting close. Once he tried to close in, he founded that the white spot on the green screen seems to be the Four-Star Dragon Ball. That concludes that the mechanic thingy was some kind of Dragon Ball-Finder, or preferably, Dragon Ball Radar. However, when he was trying to find another Dragon Ball, he accidently stumbled across something that looked like a mixture of pig and dog in a cave.

Goku was baffled, astounded and most of all, he questioned himself if the thing before him is edible and delicious at all. It growl lowly at Goku, signing and demanding him to leave the cave and it alone. Unfortunately for the pig-dog beast, Goku didn't understand or even know what it saying right now. All Goku thought is the taste, the hunger he has right now and the Dragon Ball. Well, taste is the first priority since he just lost himself in the hunger of the taste.

"Roooooghhh toooooh meeeeee noooooo naaaaaaarrr." It said, making Goku to tilt his head.

"What?" Goku said.

'Animals can speak? That's new.' Goku thought to himself.

"He said leave him and the cave alone, stranger." Someone said, behind Goku.

Goku turned around to see a girl, wearing something clearly different. She was standing on the entrance of the cave, the light was shadowing her and all Goku could see is dark figure with some of her clothes revealed. Goku just continue to tilt his head in confusion, clearly doesn't understand the situation he is in. The girl entered the cave with a serious look on her face, as if Goku just did something wrong and serious. The pig-dog beast just growled.

"Who are you and what are you?" She said, before getting a good look at Goku's appearance that caused her to widen her eyes. "Y-You're a….male!?"

"A what?" Goku asked back. "Are you a girl?"

Goku was pretty sure that she's a girl. He tried as best as he could to learn what a girl looked like and the person before him is a girl. She looked "girlish" to Goku or preferably, feminine. She wore a light green tube top, black knee length primitive kind of skirt, some kind of traditional decoration on her ribbon that tied around her black hair in pony style, the same traditional decoration on her earrings, two dark green eyes and she had a tanned skin. Surprisingly, she spoke Japanese.

( **Apologies, I'm suck at describing…** )

The girl's shocked face didn't go unnoticed from the young Saiyan.

"Somethin' wrong?" Goku asked, examine his face to see if there's something on his face. "Is it my face!?"

"W-What is a male doing in Secret Amazon?" The girl asked herself with her face still shocked, before showing hostility at Goku. "Where did you come from? What are you doing here? What is your objective?"

Goku could only tilt his head. "I'm just looking for a Dragon Ball. Did I do something wrong?"

"A….Dragon's Ball?" She asked, clearly not getting the point.

First, this boy just arrived in far deep in Amazon, a place where no one from the outside world can get in unless they have something to do with the Amazonians. And now, he's asking for a Dragon's Ball? When this place has no Dragons to begin with? That is just messed up.

"Yeah. It's deep inside this cave but this thing blocked my way. I was wonderin' if I could eat it too." Goku casually said to the Amazonian in a thinking position. "Is it edible?"

"No!" She yelled, causing the young Saiyan to flinch and break out of his thought about the taste. "You can't eat her! Her kind is in the brink of extinction!"

Great, scientific things, which, by the way, is what Goku _totally_ sucks at.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, confused.

"It means her kind is not many now." She replied calmly. "Now, state again. What is your objective here?"

"I was looking for a Dragon Ball." Goku replied.

"Oh, Dragon Ball. Not Dragon's Ball." She muttered to herself in embarrassment at what she thought Goku was saying earlier. "You said it was deep in this cave, right?"

"Yes." Goku said with a nod.

"Then, let me tell her to let you pass her." She said as she gone passed Goku. "Looook meeeeee unnnnnn naaaaaar kooooooo taaaawaaaaa." She spoke the same language as the pig-dog beast as the beast responded with a nod.

The girl turned around and face Goku with a soften face. "She said that you can go, but do not, in any circumstances, touch a stone with red circle." The Amazonian warned in the place of the pig-dog beast. "Is that clear?"

"Yup!" Goku said with a grin. "My name's Son Goku! Thanks and nice to meet c'ya!"

She was reluctant on giving her name to the stranger, but decided she do it since he did the same so it would be fair for her to introduce herself. "Likewise, Goku. My name is Eliza Steelheart."

"Got it! Eliza S-Setir-tiruhato!" Goku smiled and jog in towards the cave. "Thanks again, Eliza-chan!" Goku waved.

"Huh, weird." Eliza said to herself with a smile, before she realizes something. "Damn, I forgot to ask him what the "Dragon Ball" is…what was it even doing in Amazon?"

Thankfully, while the earlier situation was fudged up, he manage to pass through the beast without any casualties thanks to Eliza. Also, what was she meant by Amazon? He just passed through a Torii (Japanese Gate) hidden deep in the woods behind the Hattori's Residence when he detected a Dragon Ball in his radar. Surely, it was a location since she mentioned it like it was a place. The cave was deep and dark. Thankfully, his improved night vision helped to solve that problem.

Goku checked his radar again, seeing the Dragon Ball was close. As he walked, his senses detected a dark and evil being that contained maliciousness inside it. Two days ago, Goku learnt a bit of Ki Manipulation, a life energy or life force from the dreams he got. It was an energy used in everyday life actions like brushing teeth, sweeping floors and more. Though, he started to train vigorously to the point that even Asuka was getting worried for his well-being. Just yesterday, he was bringing over more than nine boulders on his back and started running around. Now, don't ask how he got the boulders intact on his back.

It was quite illogical.

By the time he knew it, he started to train his mind because of how he was training his body too much. Forging it, Goku learn Ki sensing, which is really useful since it can sense someone else's Ki even though they hid their presences. This could be a huge advantage against Shinobis. Goku continued to walk in the cave seeing that there's no turning back now he is this far. Just then, the evil being was moving towards him at high speed, making Goku to take his Power Pole out.

Goku felt it, the hunger that the evil being has. The evil being already set Goku as a prey. Goku eyed around, while not seeing it but he can feel it. With that, his Ki sensing training begins now. Goku closed his eyes and lock on the evil being's Ki.

"Well, well, well…" The voice was mixed with many voices, male and female alike. "I never expected that a brat has an amazing power…"

While Goku doesn't know what a "brat" means, he certainly sure that it wasn't a good word. Goku decided to ignore it and focus on the evil being. Goku simply smirked, seeing as though the evil being was underestimating him. That could lead to letting its guard down.

"Tell me, what is your reason here?" It asked, but Goku simply ignored it. "You don't want to answer me?" It said in almost an annoyed tone. "Hmph. You dug your own grave, brat!"

The movement was felt. The life energy, Ki, was converted into Kinetic Energy and Goku sensed it. The Ki was gathering in one of its hand. Goku blocked the punch with a hand, surprising the evil being. Goku focus on his pam where the fist of the evil being was held and trying to generate a Ki Ball. With a strong mind, Goku generate a small Ki Ball as it illuminated the cave like the Sun and opened his eyes. The evil being has a humanoid figure created from dark matter.

The small Ki Ball was simply enough for Goku to destroy the evil being but he decided to let it live. Goku blast the evil being almost to death as the Ki Ball's impact was shaking the ground a bit. Of course, one of his vision had showed that he can use Ki Control to avoid large casualties. Ki Control allows any explosions, aftereffects and forces to be minimize to small or nothing. But, Goku doesn't know how yet as he's still a complete novice in Ki Manipulation.

The evil being was unconscious. Goku just look at it, before proceeding to walk deeper into the cave. As he was getting deeper in the cave, there was a bright light coming out. Goku squinted his eyes to see, before running towards it. When he arrived, the bright light was coming out of the golden jewelries. While it was beautiful, Goku didn't minded it and dive in to search for the Dragon Ball. Sounds of clunking gold was accompanied with Goku's excited voice as he searched.

Goku grab a hold of something round, he was confused at first but smiled after that. He too it out and some golden coins was splash and an orange crystal ball was seen on Goku's palm. Goku grin and jumped excitingly at his success.

That will be the very reason why Goku travel around the world.

In the search of the Dragon Balls.

Goku's eyes caught a door, with some kind of tablet on the side of it. The tablet had a red circle, which made Goku remember to not touch it. Goku just looked at it, before staring at the words above it. The words were written in some kind of unknown and ancient language. Though, Goku did not know it, he sensed that there is something important about the words but couldn't put a finger on it. And just like that, Goku left the cave as he got what he want.

"Hades' Inferno."

"Thanks, Eliza-chan!" Goku thanked the Amazonian with the usual grin.

"You're welcome." Eliza replied with a smile. "So, Goku. Can you tell me about these Dragon Balls? It's okay if you don't want to."

"Hmm…." Goku thought for a second in a thinking position, before smiling. "Jii-chan said that the Dragon Balls are magical crystals that can grant any one wish if you got them all."

"Wow, can it really do that?"

"I don't know, but Jii-chan said it can so I believe it can!" Goku grinned before running towards the Torii while waving at Eliza. "Thanks again, Eliza-chan! And hope we can see each other again!"

"No worries, and you're welcome!" Eliza said, waving back before taken back with Goku disappearing when he passed through the Torii. "Huh….I thought that Torii only able someone that supposed to not exist in this world to teleport somewhere else…?"

And with that, a question remain.

* * *

Hanzo was currently having a green tea while sitting in Japanese style. Can't say that he didn't enjoyed it especially with Goku around. Usually, he would not let any boy close to Asuka, but Goku is too different from other boys.

He was pure and innocent.

Well, too much…

Besides, he kind of taking a like in Goku. He was strong, powerful and smart when it comes to fighting. He can already see that Goku has a really bright future. Son Gohan was a good friend of Hanzo, always protect the innocent and "do what's right". With what Goku said on why he wanted to be strong, he seemed to have taken a part of Gohan. Bringing him here, watching him train and becoming stronger, it was definitely the best choice he had ever taken.

Hanzo smiled while closing his eyes, enjoying the breeze and the green tea.

"Jii-san!" Goku suddenly slid the door open and made Hanzo jump in shock while his tea was pouring everywhere.

"Ah! K-Kozou!" Hanzo replied, shocked by his sudden outburst. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, sorry!" Goku apologized with a grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Now, putting that aside. What is it? Something wrong?"

"Jii-san, I found another Dragon Ball!" Goku said while smiling brightly.

"Dragon Ball?" Hanzo asked, before remembering the orange crystal Gohan always brought. "You mean the orange crystals with stars in it?"

"Hai!"

"I've been told by your grandfather that it can grant wish?" Hanzo asked again and Goku nodded. "Hmm….it had seven of them…" Hanzo told himself, but his mind gone to Goku who is excited for something. "So, you want to find them all?"

"Hai! I want to find them all and protect them from bad people!"

"That's a pretty tough decision you make there, Kozou. But are you sure about that? It's going to be hard, travelling around the world and fight some mysterious things, it'll be a challenge, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Goku said and started to do some air kicks and punches. "So that's why I'll prepare myself and train more!"

"Hmm…very well. I'm sure someone here will miss you, but a man got to do what he do." Hanzo said and nodded sagely. "Two years will be enough for you to train."

"T-Two…? How many is that?" Goku asked himself confusingly and started to do counting using his fingers, to which Hanzo laughed loudly at.

He might be strong and determined, but he have zero knowledge.

But, hey.

At least we'll taste the nostalgic adventure of Son Goku.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

" **The Training and the Dragon Ball"**

* * *

 **So, yeah.**

 **I know that the chapter is not much, but at least there's chapter 2, right? Also, we already are getting the hint of adventure here!**

 **Now, that's something worth waiting.**

 **With that, Dragon Balls are going to be in the story because, what's a Dragon Ball story without the Dragon Balls?**

 **So, regarding OCs, most of OCs will be appearing during the Dragon Ball Adventure. Eliza Steelheart is one of them. Though, her race was something that also otherworldly, but not as much as Goku. While he doesn't get powers from Shinobis and Sun Wukong, he'll get new powers FROM Ki Manipulation like force field and more.**

 **Purpose?**

 **Himitsu-desu~!**

 **FYI: Boya means boy, Kozou means kid and Gaki means brat.**

 **Goku will get harem, a big one I guess. Some of them are OCs. Mainly, the ones who are getting a really hard crush on him will have a childhood moment with him. Yes, look at Asuka. And of course….**

 **Murasaki.**

 **I'll let this spoiler slide.**

 **Others will keep as a secret, cause' who doesn't like surprises?**

 **Well, I do.**

 **Anyways, I changed the title, as you can see. Changed a few things and added realms other than the Crimson Realm. The Hades' Inferno. Now, ain't that a surprise?**

 **Also, expect a rewrite of this chapter since….I rushed it.**

 **Yup, rushed alright.**

 **You know, my dear readers? That I just recently played Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, I know. Sucks to be me. When I played it, I found myself to be...uncomfortable. Good thing that my family wasn't there to watch me play that game!**

 **Thank god!**

 **I was really surprised though. It was quite fun. No, I'm not talking about the Fan service. Yeah! It's not like I played around Haruka, shredding her clothes and use Ninja Art that attacks lower body so that I can see her panties shredded!**

 **Yeah...I...didn't do that...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A-Anyways!**

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Ugly!?**

 **Review, let me know your thoughts, rubbish or not, brilliant or not, I want to know. Whether it is Good, Bad or Ugly, that's for you to answer. But hey, if it's bad, then I apologize. I'm not a really good author so call me as you may, a Noob Author AF or whatever.**

 **Don't care.**

 **What I care is your thoughts on the story.**

" **Balls! Here comes the author!" A reviewer said to his fellow.**

" **Anyone wanted to say anything about me, hmm?" The author said calmly.**

" **W-Well, you're nothing but a rubbish, a trash and an already used object!" The reviewer flames but it unfazed the author.**

" **That's literally the same thing. Whatever, I don't care." The author replied. "Well, it'll warm me at night so keep it up~! Hehehe…"**

" **Shit….he's a pervert…"**

 **Soreja, bye-cha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Readers: "It's working! It's working!"

*A large figure shadows Dr. Readers as he smiled crazily in excitement at his accomplishment.*

Dr. Readers: "IT'S ALIIIIIIIIVVVEEEE!"

*The lightning struck down as the large figure revealed itself with black hair and stitches all over his body.*

Dimiel-Stein: "I'M ALIIIIIVVVVVEEEE!"

* * *

 **How are you guys?**

 **Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The third chapter for Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior. I'm really sorry for the wait guys.**

 **I really do.**

 **Had some things needed to be done IRL, but mostly because I'm fucking lazy to get this done. Aside from my sorry, I had watched the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie and I'm just going to say it now…**

 ***Exaggeratedly inhales***

...

...

...

...

 ***Exhales slowly***

 **IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING.**

 **Over 9000/10 is the rating I would give. Don't give a fuck what people say. It was amazing, astonishing, awesome, beautiful, masterpiece, divine, subarashii. You guys should watch it in the best of theater available in your country. Clench your asshole and yell out plus-ultra because the movie is phenomenal-astronomically FUCKING good. J-Just go and watch it, okay? You won't regret it!**

 **And so, it motivated me to continue this story. Now, I have a bit of a rant to say** **(Nah, more like something to say)** **at the end so be ready for that. Without further ado, begin the chapter.**

 **(Sorry for cursing. I was just so hyped-up!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 03:**

" **Chaos** **and** **Control** **"  
"** **Peace** **and** **Anarchy** **"**

* * *

It was suffice to say that Goku had learnt many things about Ki Manipulation.

"W-Whoa!"

From gathering Ki, to blasting, to sensing, to fly.

It was just another hard days at training roughly but not to the point of damaging himself. Never bite more than you can chew. Although it had been almost a year, it was worth it. The time flies by so fast Goku barely notices it. And by the time he knew it, left more than one year for him to train before he venture out in search of the mythical orbs said to grant wishes. It was then, he met a particular girl that motivates him further to train.

"Why did you attack me?" Goku asked, innocently tilting his head in confusion.

Before him was a girl of the same age. She had a really fierce violet eyes, staring so intensely at Goku who was confused. Blazing purple aura surrounds her, her figure had bright purple outlines. Goku can only stare as she glares back. Her hair was holding some kind of weapon (Fuuma Shuriken) and it somehow alerts Goku on what she was going to do next.

" **GIVE HIM BACK!** "

* * *

 _Earlier_ ,

Hattori Residence

Another bright day for Asuka to wake up. Seeing the sun shining through the door with Goku nowhere to be seen. Of course, Goku had always train first thing at dusk and sleeps early to ensure the time he spent in the morning for training is enough. Asuka gone through her usual morning routine, washing her body via wiping the body using wet towels and ate simple breakfast.

Hanzo also did his usual routine, bringing his green tea and watches outside of his window, where Goku can be seen training really hard.

Asuka followed and observes Goku. The look on his face was so serious that she thought he was a different person. It was like he has a second nature when it comes to fighting. His moves weren't blurry anymore like they used to-no. It left afterimages but he himself was moving far faster than his afterimage, who was moving at a speed even Asuka can barely see.

It was really amazing and astounding.

But also...

She felt so...

"Goku-kun!" Asuka called, surprising both Goku and Hanzo.

"Hm?" Goku stopped his training and turn his face at Asuka. "Somethin' wrong, Asuka-chan?"

"Can I...c-can we..." She seemed hesitant about something, but Goku is clueless as he always does so he just tilt his head with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Can we...s-spar?"

"Hoh?" Hanzo smiled.

"Hm..." Goku grinned widely.

Hanzo definitely saw this coming. Asuka, having to test her power and ability against Goku. It was clear that Asuka seemed a bit discourage when Goku was becoming stronger at a really fast pace that it seemed unnatural even for an otherworldly being. It was probably caused by the disruption of balance between the two realms. That reason may also explain why the Dragon Balls, a supposedly mythical artifact from the Alternate Earth, was here.

Hanzo softly shook his head and prepare himself to witness the sparring session between Goku and Asuka.

"Spar, huh?" Goku smiled after grinning. "I'm down!"

Asuka, with one hand on between her chests, clenched.

She was nervous.

She already seen what he was capable of. This spar determines her abilities and powers whether or not she has a chance against someone like Goku. It had been almost a year since he's been here. Strangely, she had her body developing maturely (especially on certain areas) while Goku seemed to be the same as he always been, sans the developing muscles he has on his body.

It was certainly frightening to fight Goku, but she has to do it. After another year, he'll leave to travel around the world in search for the Dragon Balls. By that time then, she has to get stronger and now is the time where she'll know how much powerful she currently is.

"Alright." Goku walked at the other end of the training ground, before dropping down into a stance that impresses even Hanzo. "I'm ready!"

Asuka walked at the opposite end of Goku's position and readied herself in a stance while taking out both of her blades. Goku smirked a bit and stared deep into her eyes, analyzing her stance and try to predict which of many movements she will make. The longer Goku stared at Asuka, the more nervous she become. The pressure from him was just too much.

She took a long breathe in, and exhaling before nodding as her face also turned serious. "Ready!"

Goku smirked no more.

They both went down in a staring contest.

Asuka was hesitating whether or not she would make the first move. The first move could lead her to her down fall. However, if she let Goku take the first move, there are really high chances he would instantly win. Asuka then decided that she would take the risk and move in first to attack Goku.

'Here she comes!'

Asuka dashed at amazing speeds to which Goku easily reacted to. She arrived within two seconds before him and sent barrages of blurry slashes. At this point, she was thinking to herself why Goku did not reacted or evade away from her attack.

Now, she will know.

Goku moved so fast, none of the blade ever close to even graze him. Asuka wasn't surprised, she was shocked. Maybe she underestimated him a bit. After her attack, Goku back flipped away from her and crosses his arm in an "X" position and blocked a kick aiming at his chest sent by Asuka, whose eyes were widen. Goku was surprised as he skid back a little.

She used Goku's arm block for support as she jump back and planned to analyze him. However, as soon as she landed and about to get herself ready in her stance, Goku suddenly appeared before her with his fist pulled back, readying to send in a straight punch. Thankfully, she reacted quickly enough to attempt and block Goku's attack using her blades. Goku immediately drove his fist straight at her short swords, the force behind it shook Asuka to her skeleton before she was sent back at high speeds.

Using the momentum, Asuka back-flip and skid along the ground and look in front of her only to see her opponent wasn't there. As if it that wasn't shock enough, her stomach was suddenly felling so hot her breath was stopped, suffocating. As she slowly look down, there he was, his fist buried on her belly. She was sent flying away to her right, heading on to crash a rock. However, Goku moved quickly and caught her. After Goku caught her, she didn't reacted at first. After a few seconds, she cough out really hard, gasping for breath. A trail of saliva can be seen at her left end of her lips.

The punch certainly knocked the breath out of her.

"You okay, Asuka-chan?" Goku asked, concern.

He let go of her as she drop down on her knees, coughing. "I-I'm-*cough!* fine *cough* *cough*...eventually."

Goku rub the back of his head, feeling guilty. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought I was holding back enough."

At that, Asuka could only clench her fists. He was holding back? THAT was holding back? She couldn't imagine how strong and painful it would be if he did not held back. The fight ended so fast than she had predicted. It was unbelievable. Hanzo can only stare at his grandchildren (kind of), seeing how they would react and motivate each other to reach higher length.

'He's holding back...I was really serious and yet...I lost.' She thought with a sadden face. 'I'm the granddaughter of the Legendary Shinobi, Hanzo. How come did I ended up like this...?' As Asuka self-depreciating herself, Goku just looked at her with a bright smile.

"But Asuka, you were great!" Goku said. "You were even better than those Shinobi I fought back...err, a year ago!" Goku said, confused at the numeric numbers to count how much time had passed since then before grinning widely. "I'm sure you can become far stronger if you train more! I would love to fight you again!"

Asuka was surprised by Goku's sudden praise. She lifted her head up, seeing Goku, grinning innocently as he held out a hand to help her stand up. Seeing that, she felt some weird feeling on her chest.

Her heart skipped a bit.

It was somehow amazed her seeing his figure shadowing her as the ray of sun shine from behind him. She could only blink a few times before realizing that she had been staring for a long time. She quickly turned her face away as heat buildup on her cheeks. She held on to Goku's hand as he supported her to stand up.

"Thanks, Goku-kun." She said, smiling sweetly at Goku with pink tints on her cheeks after she stands up.

"No worries!" Goku grinned before having this contemplating look on his face. "So...wanna have a round 2?"

Asuka could only blink, her blush disappeared, "Pfft..." She bend on her stomach and she started to laugh. "P-Pwahahahaha!"

Goku was surprised by her sudden outburst. He was also confused as to why she laughed.

Was there anything funny?

Was it about what he had said?

Is it about him?

"W-Why you laughin'?" Goku said, pouting as she continued to laugh.

Hanzo watched the warming scene of the two childhood friends. It looks like he has nothing to worry about. They can get along just fi-nope.

Scratch that.

They can get along really, really, really well!

Goku will be someone that Asuka tries to reach on.

Asuka will be one of the reason why Goku get stronger.

All and all, they seemed to be matched together. Hanzo guess they'll be even if it'll become one-sided. Goku was just too innocent and Asuka was a dreaming child. They have a long, tough days and events ahead they'll have to conquer together.

* * *

 _After a few days,_

Unknown Location

Do people know what causes problem that made their lives harder? Financial problems? Cars? Neighbors? People on the streets? Thugs and hoodlums on a street? A burglar? A drunkard?

No. For Goku, it would be something else.

A Torii.

Right now, Goku was somewhere he wasn't supposed to. Thanks to the Torii at the shrine near the Hanzo's Residence, he was transported into this forest that clearly wasn't somewhere he was familiar with.

The forest was dark and gloomy. It gave Goku an ominous feeling, like there was something evil within this forest. It was making him uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he wasn't really that bothered by it. He casually walks around to see where he actually is, his Ki Sense detected something. Ki signatures clashing against with one another. A few of them were against something really strong. Just sensing that strong Ki Signature, Goku was excited.

He ran towards it with his Nyoibo held in one arm.

* * *

Unknown Location

"Damn it! She lost it!" A Shinobi yelled to his companions, who were sent flying away and hit a tree, hard. "I thought he said it would be an easy task!"

"Tch...that bastard really knows how to trick us." Another Shinobi said, her eyes staring at the one who gave them a lot of trouble.

A girl was standing there, violent aura splashing all around her like spiky tentacles. Her face seemed pissed, really pissed.

" **GIVE. BEBEBY. BACK!** "

"What should we do!?" The first Shinobi asked, sounding really panic.

"Even if we stay and fight, we'll lose." She said, before jumping into the branches. "We have no other choice other than retreat."

"What about the other Shinobi?" The male Shinobi asked, pointing at his companions that are unconscious.

"If we want to save them...we need a distraction." The female Shinobi replied, eyeing her companions as one of them had a purple stuffed-toy, hidden under them. "Someone has to get that thing and distract her..."

As her mind wonders, Goku came in, only to witness many Shinobi fallen unconscious and right before him was a Shinobi holding something. He sheathe in his Nyoibo. In curiosity, as well as no care for his surroundings, Goku walked towards the Shinobi and grabbed a purple stuffed-toy. He blinked in confusion while inspecting it, doesn't really understand why someone would bring a toy in this kind of place. Just as he grinned, excited to fight someone he felt earlier, his danger sense suddenly jolted up.

"W-Whoa!"

He instantly duck underneath only to see a Fuuma Shuriken being one step away from beheading him had he not reacted to it. The Fuuma Shuriken cut through trees before, like a boomerang, went back towards Goku's direction. The Fuuma Shuriken came close and again, Goku ducked but this time he used his elbow to hit its underneath where there are no sharp edges. It stopped the momentum and was send fling upwards. Goku raise his palm towards the Fuuma Shuriken, attempting to destroy it with a Ki Blast but a long purple hair catches it.

To his surprise, it was a Human, not something monstrous.

"Why did you suddenly attack me?" Goku asked, innocently tilting his head in confusion.

Before him was a girl of the same age. She had a really fierce violet eyes, staring so intensely at Goku who was confused. Blazing purple aura surrounds her, her figure had bright purple outlines. Goku can only stare as she glares back. Her hair was holding Fuuma Shurikens and it somehow alerts Goku on what she was going to do next.

" **GIVE HIM BACK!** "

"Quick! While she's distracted!"

"Hai!"

The unconscious Shinobi around Goku earlier disappeared much to his confusion. In the eerie forest, left only him and this angry girl. Goku have one option left, fight this girl. Whoever she is, whatever she may be, her Ki Signature was the one Goku felt earlier. He pulled his Nyoibo from its sheathe and drop in his stance. The blazing purple aura swirls around like a tornado envelops the girl. Her eyes widened but her irises shrink.

Goku was kind of hesitant to fight her, but if she does attack him once again, he'll have to fight. If it was something monstrous, he would've fought but this was a Human. His late grandfather did told him killing or hurting Humans is a bad thing, unless it is very necessary.

He stares down at the girl, analyzing her movements as he could predict what the girl would do. The purple-haired girl sends in her two Fuuma Shuriken at a speed beyond average Shinobi and starts to slice and dice Goku. Only that he's fast and dodges some of the attacks while most he deflected it with his indestructible Nyoibo. After deflecting most of the attacks, Goku sees an opening and decides to go offensive.

Goku dashed at his opponent in an attempt to land a hit only to be surprised by her.

" **STAY AWAY!** "

He was blasted back by a sudden burst of energy swelling up inside of her and crashes on a tree. Goku immediately leaped upwards once his danger sense screams at him and successfully avoided a saw-like attack from her Fuuma Shuriken.

"I guess I underestimated her, hehe!" Goku said, chuckling before frowning to show that he was serious. "Then! Time to get serious!"

He placed back his Nyoibo inside of its scabbard and focus on his Ki. Bursts of wind radiated from Goku's body and immediately, a white spiking aura emits and surrounds him like fire. Goku dash midair towards the girl with fist before him. The girl attempted to slice him, but the Fuuma Shuriken ended up flung away by his hard body. As Goku closes in, the girl back-flips away before the fist can land on her. Terrifyingly enough, the force of Goku's fist crushes the ground and created a huge crater beneath. That attack was dangerous but Goku expected her to dodge it.

Wasting no time, the girl sends in fast slices of her Fuuma Shuriken to which Goku easily evaded like a child's play. No longer does he need to use his Nyoibo as now, his bare fists is the road to victory. Goku quickly went to her side. She reacted later just as Goku decided to sent in a single punch. She lifted her Fuuma Shuriken before her to block the attack but soon found it to be a mistake. Her block breaks and she was sent crashing through trees. The momentum stopped once she hit the eighth tree. She regained her composure and shook her head from the stunned attack earlier.

She dashes forward only to see he wasn't there.

"Jan-ken!" Goku rolls his arm, causing the girl to turn behind her but was too late. "Po!"

Goku drove his fist up to her gut. The girl froze, her purple blazing aura became gentle before slowly vanishing. Her irises rolled to the back of her head before she dropped down to the ground like a lifeless doll.

"Phew!" Goku said, wiping a roll of sweat on his cheek. "That was exciting!"

Goku looks towards the unconscious girl, her sleeping but peaceful face made him grinned. Goku couldn't leave her here, there may be some animals that would make her their prey. He decided to wait. Goku sat down and placed the doll earlier beside him, waiting for the girl to wake up. He whistles and hummed joyfully to pass time faster...

* * *

 _Later_ ,

Murasaki slowly opened her eyes, seeing the woods she was in earlier. She didn't remember what happened apart from some Shinobi trying to rip Bebeby's head off. After that, she can only see darkness. She didn't remember and was worried if she did something terrible. She blinked a few times, before realizing that her only friend is gone!

"Be-"

"Oh hey!" Just as she was panicking and trying to find her friend, someone called her. "You okay?"

She turned her head to her right, where she saw a boy of her age. He had this weird spiky palm tree-like hair with quite the cute and innocent face. He wore a traditional purple gi with white sash neatly tied around his waist. A rope crossed from his shoulder to his waist was tied to an orange scabbard with a red Bo-staff sheathe in it.

All and all, he looks a bit strange.

"Hm?" Goku tilted his head. "Are you really okay?"

Goku close in their distance between their faces and immediately, as Goku was close enough to kiss her, her face heated up. Goku back up and gave a solute.

"By the way, name's Goku! Son Goku-da!" Goku introduced himself with a huge grin. "What your name?"

"M...M-Mu...Mu..."

"Moo?" Goku said, thinking about the cows he's seen in television back at the Hattori Household.

"Mu...ra...aki..."

"Hm? What's that?" Goku asked, closing in their distances to hear more clearly. "Tariyaki? Takoyaki?"

"M-Mura...saki. Murasaki." She repeated, getting more embarrassed.

"Murasaki? Your name is Murasaki?" Goku asked and the girl nodded. "Hm...sounds hard." He said with his eyebrows furrowed before brightening up. "I'll just call you Saki-chan!"

"E-Eh?" She was surprised by the sudden nickname Goku gave.

She was happy but at the same time, she was really embarrassed. They just met and yet, this Goku already act like they've known each other for so long. Goku smiled before realizing something. He turned his face to his side and take something from his back.

"Is this yours?" Goku said while showing Bebeby, causing her to widen her eyes. "Some Shinobi had it earlier and I took it!"

Goku gave it to Murasaki and she hugged Bebeby-tan tightly, missing her friend so much. Goku finally knows that this was hers and this was the sole reason why she "attacked" him earlier.

Goku rub the back of his head with a grin. "Iyaa! So it is yours then!" She nodded and Goku smiled. "Sorry about it then! I guess you just want to protect it like I did with Jii-chan's Four-Star Dragon Ball!"

Murasaki blinked in confusion when she heard what he said. "W-What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh! You attacked me earlier because of that, right?" Goku replied, tilting his had.

"I-I...attacked you...?" Goku nodded. "Sorry, but I don't remember anything..."

"That's okay! At least I win! Yay for me!" Goku hops cheerfully around, celebrating his victory. "It was really exciting!"

Seeing Goku's innocence and naive, she couldn't help but smile. "Ne...Son-kun..."

"Just call me Goku!" Goku said, insisting for everyone to call him his given name.

He wasn't one with formality. He found it uncomfortable so he always wanted everyone to call him by his actual name or at least remove the "-san" honorific when calling him his last name.

"T-Then...Goku...kun..."

"Hm, hm!" Goku nodded while humming happily.

"Will you...play with me?" She asked, her eyes was droopy as she was expecting an unwanted answer.

"Okay!" Goku replied.

At that, she blinked yet again, trying to absorb what he just replied. "R-Really...?"

"Yup! I'll play with ya!" Goku nodded with a huge grin on his face.

She smiled happily, tears were in the corner of her eyes, "Thank you..."

Goku only grinned widely in response, but then he notices something weird to him. She wiped the tears and stared at Goku's confused face. He looks at the sky followed by Murasaki who was curious as well. Then, there it was. A single white thing slowly descends.

"What's that?" Goku asked, "It looks cool..."

"It's a snowflake. You never seen one?" Murasaki asked, getting a bit closer towards Goku.

"Nope." His response was simple.

Even though Goku used to train in the ice lands using the glaciers, he never really seen a snowflake before. It was always blizzard so he couldn't see a single thing. The ones which were slowly rain down from the sky in such a peaceful manner. He was amazed by it and kept staring at that one snowflake. The snowflake continued to fall, before countless others followed. His eyes widened in amazement as the snowflakes begin to rain down.

Murasaki take this time to move closer as she looks at the snowflakes with Goku, enjoying it. Her shoulders came in contact with Goku's, feeling the warmth radiated from his body. Immediately, heat crawl onto her cheeks. Her breath became cold as from invisible became visible in white. The temperature quickly rises as she nudged closer towards Goku who was still busy admiring the sight above. The warmth from Goku was really comfortable and it made her to crave more of it.

To her shock, Goku's arm wrapped around her, a sign that he was obviously hugging her. She lifted her head up to see Goku smiling, not minding with sharing heat with each other.

"You okay?" He asked and she only shyly nodded. "Jii-chan used to do this when I wasn't able to train in the ice. It feels good!"

She just smiled and placed her head on his chest, her arms still latched on Bebeby. The warmth from a person, a person whom she met. The person who readily accepted her even though she attacked him.

It was as if a dream come true...

As both were sharing their warmth, they witness winter fall...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

" **Chaos** **and** **Control** **"  
"** **Peace** **and** **Anarchy** **"**

* * *

 **Sooo...**

 **How was it?**

 **Since I was rushing, I think I kinda messed it up! But!**

 **Yes, BUTT!**

 **I will try to fix it. Look forward to that.**

 **Now, about the rant...**

 **Some of you whom reviewing me asked me various questions. I'm gonna go through all of them.**

 **First off, I said that Goku WOULD not have skills from Shinobi and Sun Wukong, not his canon powers and abilities!**

 **He would have his iconic powers and abilities like Kamehameha and all. Don't confuse what I had said about his powers. When I read through the review, I was surprised to find out many people enjoyed this and asking me some-no, SAME question. And that is; "Will Goku get all of his canon powers?"**

 **Well...**

 **I'll say, yes.**

 **Second, please stop with the challenges and all. It was nice and all for you to even make your time to post the challenges and writing and rewriting it. But, those challenges are too overwhelming and demanding for me. And also, I'm not interested, sorry.**

 **And the last...about the OCs...yeah. Well, Not much to say other than trying to think up for Goku's journey in meeting and fighting them. Speaking of, do you guys want to just skip the adventures he'll be having or do you want me to create and record all of his journey? Vote now!**

 **Thanks for still reading guys, I really appreciate it.**

 **Alright, hope y'all doing fine and hope your reviews would help me to motivate my lazy ass to continue this story!**

* * *

 **Rewrite notes:**

 **Fixed and improve some things. So, you know what time it is? That's right!**

 **Shameless promoting!**

Dragon Ball: Kurai Zankoku no Sekai

About: "Goku is transported to an unknown world with his memories gone, remembering only his name but his powers still intact. However, the world he was on isn't just any normal world. It was a World of Dark Cruelty."

To Fulfill a Promise: The Rewrite

About: "After Chi-Chi's death at the hands of a natural illness, Goku sets out and use the Dragon Balls to transport him to another universe. Just so he can fulfill a promise..."

How NOT To Summon A Saiyan?

About: "When Blake had finished his job accompanied by the Toki-Toki City's Hero, who saved the history from Demigra, Towa and Mira, he thought it would just be back to the way he wanted. But the Time Nest expected more from him and started to give him requests as it annoyed him. He just wants to enjoy light novels! But, it gave something else! Why another world of all the things?"

Upcoming story in Wattpad; "The Travelling Blind Warrior"

After his inevitable death in a world in which male kind are almost extinct, Yoruzuchi Satou was reincarnated into another world by a Demon Goddess who were told to do so by the God of Satou's world.

However, in return for reincarnation, she had taken his ability to see and all of his sexual desires, rendering him to become a blind freak. He was also given a "gift" and that was the curse of eternal bad luck, and the only way to lift it is if he successfully help a total of one million people.

Now named Shinwa Noren, reincarnated into another world, travels as he aim to help people and find the objective God has given to him, all the while enduring all the pain and suffer the world and the Demon Goddess throw at him for this world was no much different from his own;

Constant wars everywhere.

Alright! Thanks for reading and see ya guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**When I go home and check what the comment was.**

"Vos sos estúpido, imbecil oh retrasado mental? pelotudo Vos estas drogado."

"Are you stupid, imbecile or mentally retarded? Asshole, you are stoned."

 ***Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap***

 **We got our first hater!**

 **For the record, I used to be stupid and imbecile. That's why I go to school, dumbass. Calling people mentally retarded are what mentally stressed people usually does. And what the hell you meant by "stoned"? Am I getting rocked hard?**

 **Also, speak English please.**

 **Your review was stupid as hell and I can't begin to call this a flame anymore. This is just some pathetic person doing a really pathetic thing. You got depression or something? Is that why you're trying so hard to just diss me? Are you thinking of a better way to live your life and heal from depression? Well, worry not!**

 **I know a way!**

 **Prepare a rope and just fucking hang yourself!** **That way, you'll be happy and so does everyone!**

* * *

 **Sorry about that. I was just expecting some good flames to throw at me but this one is just...pitiful.** **Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews and hypes!** **I was worried that you guys take no interest in this fic anymore but I was incredibly wrong!**

 **So, as thanks and gratitude, here's another chapter! You guys brought me back from the brink of laziness and I can't thank you guys enough!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ah, forgot to mention that I'll be creating his adventure so look forward to that! Poll closed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **" Hanabi Taikai"  
**" **Black Wind** "

* * *

( _A few months later,_ )

(Waterfall)

It was July already and there are a few months left for Goku to train. Speaking of, his training had been going on pretty well. The same goes to Asuka, who was trying her very best to become a great shinobi. However, there is a special event happening during this month that Asuka wanted to celebrate with Goku, who does not know what is happening during this season.

Hanabi Taikai (Fireworks Festival).

During this time, Asuka was going on to a Yukata Shop to buy a brand new Yukata to get a compliment from Goku. It was a perfect time while Goku doesn't know what is happening and is still doing his own thing. Hanzo is opening up his sushi shop on one of the stalls with Asuka's father since during the festival, there'll be lots of people coming and watching the fireworks. Meanwhile, Asuka's mother, Akane is shopping with Asuka for the Yukata as planned.

Goku was left alone on the house, clueless as to why everyone was busy. As always, he shrugged it off and do his own thing. This brings us to where he currently at, a waterfall deep inside the woods near the Hattori Residence.

He was currently meditating in the middle of the waterfall, the water from above falling down gracefully. He was sitting on a rock, both hands are free and his whole body is relaxed. His Ki Manipulation was far from mastered. He was having a hard time trying to masterfully use the Ki Control. An essential passive that must be mastered.

And so, his mediation would simulate him doing some destructive blasting as he tries to compress the destruction. His whole body was glowing with white outlines all around his figure. The water didn't get to touch, not even a single drop as an invisible sphere surrounded him, protecting him from any harm. As he focuses on the simulation, his vision became erupt.

" **Hm...?** " _**He let out a hum filled with confusion and wonder.**_

 ** _He can see something in the dark space where he always simulate his battles. A figure belonged to a man that seemed...quite familiar. All around his body was an aura, a fantastic-looking one. It was calm and it flows like a river. The blue aura was akin to a wonderful water flowing. The figure gets closer and Goku begin to see what he looked like._**

 ** _There, stood a tall man with a serious face. His hair was glowing in the color of silver and his eye gave out a godly light. His hair was similar to Goku, which was confusing. Regardless, he didn't bother to mind it more than he wanted to and continue to observe the man's appearance. His upper Dogi was ripped but his lower half has an orange baggy Dogi pants with boots._**

 ** _Goku blinked at the man, amazed. The man faces towards Goku, making him flinch a bit before said man smiled at Goku. He turns away from Goku and walked forward, leaving the Saiyan behind. Goku widened his eyes as he also walks forward with one hand trying to reach out said man. But the man kept getting further and further away. He didn't gave up. Goku started to run towards the man but the man was still further._**

" **Wait!** " **_Goku yelled._**

 _ **However, the man vanishes in the darkness out of his reach as he fell down, face-planting on the ground. At that moment, he lifted his head up and still kept trying to reach the man with his hand.**_

" **No, wait!** "

Goku let out a fast gasp, causing the invisible sphere around him to quickly expand as the water splashes away from its designated spot. He blinked before shaking his head as the sphere went back its normal size again. Goku looked all around him, seeing the familiar lake and forest.

"What was that...?" He asked himself.

Somehow, in his very instincts, he can tell that man is unbelievably powerful...

* * *

(With Asuka)

Asuka was currently getting dressed by the women in the Yukata shop. After getting dressed up, she observe herself through the mirror. The light blue Yukata with flowery designs fitted her like Cinderella's heels. The dark blue sash neatly tied around her waist and stomach, her hair tied in her usual style but the red ribbon she usually wore was replaced with a traditional Japanese hair pin with beautiful flower decoration made out of metal. Overall, she was happy with how she looked like and hoped that Goku liked it as well.

And that made her blush.

'W-Why am I thinking about Goku-kun...' She thought, her lips quivered a bit and red hues covered her cheeks.

"Asuka?" Her mother, Akane called, getting the attention of her daughter with a panicked squeak. "What's wrong?"

Asuka slowly turned towards Akane and gave a smile while her cheeks is still colored in crimson. "N-N-Nothing. I was just thinking about..." She momentarily paused, trying to calm down. "someon-I mean, something!" She changed her words quickly in panic.

Akane blinked in confusion, thinking about what she said before a teasing smile creep onto her face. "Ara~?" She mused, making Asuka to squirm in her composure. "You were about to say **someone** , right~?"

"N-No! I wasn't...!" She tried to refute but couldn't find any words to use.

"Ah!" Akane mockingly made a fake realization gesture, trying to pace up her tease. "Could this someone be...say, **Go-kun** ~?"

Asuka's face became red as tomato as she begins to panic real hard. "No! I-I-I-I wasn't thinking a-about showing him this Y-Y-Yukata or anything! I totally d-didn't planned for him to c-c-compliment m-me!"

At that somewhat confession, Akane let out a hearty laugh. "Ahahahaha! I was just teasing, Asuka! You were really adorable!"

Asuka's cheeks puffed and her face frowns in annoyance. "Mou! Kaa-chan, you meanie!"

Akane wiped the tear in the corner of her eyes as she stopped laughing. She smiled at Asuka's young and innocent mind about love. Akane wasn't surprised even a little bit. She always knew that Asuka would come to like Goku sooner or later. Goku was such a cutie at appearance and heart. His enthusiasm, his joyful expression, his excitement for fighting, his determination and his grin. To begin with, he always has this aura about him that makes him special. It wasn't charisma, it wasn't charm or a sense of security in that matter.

She didn't know what it is.

But it sure did attract Asuka's attention. Akane did witness the change in Asuka's personality and attitude towards Goku. She always fidgeted around with blush on her face as she shyly asks Goku about something. Her assertiveness in trying making lunch for Goku using her skills in making futomaki was something else as well. Usually, she would sleep in a different futon but now, she always made her way to sleep beside Goku, hugging his small figure with peaceful look on her face. Akane find the scene to be really adorable.

Well, Akane didn't actually mind taking Goku as her son-in-law. In fact, she would be delightful!

"Alright, alright. Let's just purchase the Yukata." She said, smiling warmly.

After buying Yukata for herself and Asuka, it was time for them to visit Hanzo and her husband.

* * *

(With Goku)

A bored Goku was making his way through the crowds of this city. After what happened earlier, he didn't have any mood to train or meditate anymore. So, he decided that he would take a quick detour through the city near the Hattori household since he was really curious how the people looked here. He was surprised to find that there were massive buildings and the large number of population. These sights was making him uncomfortable. After all, the only Humans he had ever seen was his deceased grandfather and the Hattoris.

Nevertheless, he kept walking through the people, occasionally taking glances at them.

"Hm...what should I do?" He asked himself as he walks through the crowd.

However, seeing the many people around him, he decided that he would first go to a place where there are not much people. He needed space and this crowd didn't gave him any.

He continue walking and soon made his way through the people in search for that place. "I wanna go somewhere else with not many people." He muttered to himself.

After a long walk, Goku found himself in some kind of neighborhood. There were houses everywhere but it was far less people here. There were some people walking and cycling but it didn't bothered him as much as the large amount of people earlier. He was currently walking beside a riverbank, aimlessly thought of what he should do with two of his hands supporting his head from the back.

His thoughts wondered off, not realizing that he was walking into the neighborhood. Somehow, he made it onto a playground with no kids in sight.

Or at least not more than one.

He was brought back to reality once he saw a girl sitting on a swing seat with a downcast look on her face. She was wearing casual clothes and her hair was tied in ponytail with a blue ribbon. She had tanned skin with green eyes. In curiosity, Goku slowly walked towards her without her noticing. The girl's look kind of reminded him of Asuka, although some were contrast. As he got closer, he took a sit next to her swing seat.

As he continue to stare and observe her, the girl let out a tear, causing Goku to be surprised. The tears keep coming out of her eyes and she started to sob. This made the Saiyan to be concern.

"Hey," Goku called, startling the girl. "You okay?"

The girl immediately turn her face away, wiping her eyes and her cheeks from any tear she let out earlier. "I-I'm fine!" She said, sniffing for a bit before facing Goku. "Go away..."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows as response. "Why?" He asked, genuinely confuse.

"I said go away!" She yelled, making Goku to just grin. "W-Why are you grinning for!? Is something funny!?"

Goku shake his head, "Nah." He proceeded to jump of the swing seat and started to stretch his body, further confusing the girl. "You wanna play?"

"P-Play?" She asked back, her face let out a genuine confusion.

"Come on!" Goku said, patting his body. "Try to punch me!"

"H-Hai!?" She said with widened eyes. "P-P-Punch you? What kind of game are we even playing!?"

"Just punch me!" Goku insisted, his face was ever serious.

'I-I should hold back. I may accidentally kill him if I use my full strength...' She thought as she jumped off from her swing seat.

She pulled her fist back in a stance, focusing on her designated strength so she wouldn't kill or injure him badly. Goku open his hands wide, urging the girl to just punch him anywhere she wants, may it be his face or belly. They both underwent a staring contest, the girl can see that Goku seemed excited for some reason. After that, her irises shrunk indicating that she is about to hit Goku.

"Here you goooo!" She yelled as she drove her fist right up to Goku's gut, feeling a thick wall instead of just slimy surface. "What the..."

She was shocked to find that the punch didn't go as well as she wanted it to be. Goku was still there, unfazed by her punch. She pull away her fist as she step back a little. The shocked expression was written all over her face.

She couldn't believe it.

"Is that the best?" Goku asked before patting on his body once more. "Wanna try again?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration, annoyed of this boy's calm composure. That punch would've knocked even third-year middle school students! And yet, he took a direct hit as if it was nothing.

"Alright..." She grumbled, focusing her strength once more as she pulled back her fist. "You asked for it..."

"Hehe..." Goku gave a chuckle before bracing himself for another punch. "Come at me!"

"HURRAHHHH!" She let out a barbaric yell as she punch Goku head on in her full strength.

Her fist landed right on his chest, the impact immediately struck. The wind distorted a bit, causing small disturbance in the playground. Goku was sent skidding on the ground, boots digging in the dirt but he was grinning in excitement. The girl, sweating nervously, took a few steps back.

'W-What is he?' She asked herself in her thoughts. 'He took a full powered blow and is still fine!'

Goku stood straight up and smiled at her, "So, you alright now?"

"E-Eh?" She blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You were upset, right?" Goku asked, crossing his arms and smiling childishly. "I thought hitting would make you feel relax a bit!"

She blinked a few times again, trying to absorb what he just said. He wanted her to hit him just so she can cheer up, even just a bit. It was just baffling to find a stranger that would do that for her. His silliness was just...absurd.

"Pfft..." She closed her eyes, trying to hold her laugh. "Hahahahahaha!" She let out a happy laugh, making Goku to broadened his grin. "Y-You did that just for me to relax? H-Hahaha!" She said and laughed again. "You're an interesting boy." She stopped laughing, smiling brightly at Goku. "My name is Kurokaze Homura. What's yours?"

Goku gave a two fingered salute, "Name's Son Goku! Glad you can smile!"

"So, Goku. What are you doing here?" She asked, "I don't see anyone here. Were you waiting for your friends?"

"Nope!" Goku shook his head. "I'm just walkin' around cause' I was bored." He replied, smiling. "And then I found you! I can feel that you're strong!"

She was surprised once again at hearing his words. How was he able to tell that she was strong? Was he a shinobi as well?

"Yeah...you're strong as well." She complimented honestly, that brick-like body of his was a proof. "Are you...a shinobi?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." Goku quickly denied. "But my friend is!"

"I see..." She said, acknowledging what he had said. "That explains things, a little bit."

"So..." Goku began, having this unsure face. "...wanna fight?" He asked.

She smiled, "Maybe next time."

Goku immediately pouted in disappointment. "M'kay..."

She quite liked his behavior. Always has that drive to take on challenges and endure it. Unlike him, the pressure from her parent was beginning to take a toll on her. She did wanted to become the best shinobi, but pressuring her and forcing her was making her feel down. Well, thanks to Goku, she was feeling better now.

"Alright, Goku. I'm going ba-" Before she can finish her sentence, the ribbon he use to tie her hair snapped. "Oh, dang it."

The blue ribbon eventually landed on the ground, letting all of her long hair to drop down. She let out a tired sigh. She knew this would've happen sooner or later. The training she did either with someone else or her parents did damage her clothes and her accessories. She guessed the blue ribbon was probably at the verge of snapping apart. Though, it looked quite well when she tied her hair earlier before going out to take fresh air.

"I have to buy a new one now..." She said to herself.

Goku, who saw this, blinked at her predicament before an idea pop into the small brain of his. "Hey, why not just take this?" He said, getting the attention of the green-eyed girl as he took out a clean and flawless white ribbon. "Here!" He handed to her in which she hesitant a bit to take.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, looking at the white ribbon while feeling a but guilty. "Why did you even have this?"

Goku wondered about that as well. "Dunno. I think I found it somewhere but I can't really remember."

"Hehehe." She chuckled, amused by Goku. "Well, Goku, I'm going to cherish this with all my heart."

"Hm?" Goku tilted his head.

"You're the first person who had tried to cheer me up and I can't really hope for much. Thank you." She said, smiling.

He just smiled back, deciding not to think much of her words and just accept it. Goku was confused by her thanks but regardless, he was quite content that she was happy.

"You're welcome!" Goku said before realizing the sun nearly setting. "Oh, no! I have to get back home!" He said and turn away with one hand waving at Homura. "Bye-bye, Homura-chan! It's nice to m'tcha!"

With that, he started to sprint away, disappearing into the distance as Homura watched his figure. She look down towards her hand, where the white ribbon Goku gave was. She use the white ribbon and tied it on her hair, having that same ponytail she had earlier. That thankful smile was still plastered on her face. She hoped that her future would be a good one and that there won't be any tragedy. A life full of joy and happiness.

Sadly, fate won't have it another way...

* * *

( _A few hours later,_ )

(Firework Festival)

Asuka had been waiting for Goku just about a minute. Akane, her husband and Hanzo was currently working on their shops, getting profit. Sayori was nowhere to be seen since she isn't a big fan of this kind of festival. She has a _**different** _kind of festival in mind.

Since Asuka had been helping them out, they urged Asuka to have fun with Goku. She returned home and was greeted by Goku. She told him to meet her at the festival to which he agreed with no hesitation. After wearing her Yukata without showing Goku yet, she headed towards their meeting spot. After waiting for a minute, Goku arrived with a big smile on his face. Asuka, just by looking at him, blushes madly.

As always, Goku wore his usual Dogi. Although, this time, he hid his tail like earlier when he ventured around the city and met Homura. He stopped before her and was surprised by her new look. He kept staring her, observing her appearance. It made Asuka blushes even more, embarrassed by his penetrating stare.

"U-Um...Goku-kun?" She called, snapping him from his stare. "H-How do I look?" She asked, getting more nervous.

"With your eyes?" Goku replied bluntly, making Asuka puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Not that!" She said, raising her voice. "I mean, do I-I look good?"

Goku tilted his head, "You look more good that you **_usually_** do."

Those words struck through her heart like a laser beam. He was implying that she always looked attractive! That made her even more embarrassed than she already is! She turned away from Goku, earning a confused glance from him.

"T-Tha...t-t-thank you..." She said, stuttering along the way.

"You're welcome!" Goku said and, catching Asuka off guard, grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the stalls and all. "Let's go! I'm hungry!"

At his sudden action, Asuka couldn't help but sweetly smile with a blush as she followed him with her hand intertwined with Goku.

* * *

( _A while later_ )

After getting all they nee-no. **All** what Goku need, Asuka lead Goku to the spot where they'll be watching the fireworks gone off. It was a perfect, secluded place Asuka had used to occupy every time she goes to see the fireworks. Only this time she won't be alone.

The spot was right at the top of a cliff with a tree.

"This is the place?" Goku asked and Asuka nodded.

"Yes." She smiled.

They both went on and sat under the tree, waiting for the fireworks to shoot up. Goku bought a lot of food. There was 8 boxes of takoyaki, 5 package of fried udon noddles, 12 candy apples, 3 XL-sized bottles of chocolate milk, about 20 yakisoba bread and just 3 packs of cotton candy. It may seem much to most people but Goku deemed this as just a small portion that would fill his stomach enough to make him not hungry.

All the while Asuka just bought four rolls of futomaki she made for her and Goku.

"Alright! Ittdakimasu!" Goku said with a clasp of his hand.

Goku then started to eat starting from the fried udon noddles. In a span of 10 minutes, he finished it all. He proceeded to eat the takoyaki and the yakisoba bread, each was on one of his hand while he kept chomping. Those were finished about less than 40 minutes and it was time for desserts. As he ate one pack of catton candy, Asuka took this relax time and closed in their distances.

As she closed in, suddenly, a streak of light made its way to the skies with a sound that pierces the wind. Goku, mouth open, watches in amazement as it exploded into colorful lights that soon pops as it faded away. Asuka quickly closing their distance until their shoulders bump with each other. Just the feel of his skin was making her blush real hard.

The fireworks started as Goku stopped eating and witness the beauty of the lights. Asuka giggled when she looks at Goku's awed face. She took this time to place her head onto his shoulder, the monkey-tailed boy paid no mind to it and just continue to gaze at the sky.

Alone under the tree, two childhood friends enjoyed their time together as they watched the fireworks...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" Hanabi Taikai"  
**" **Black Wind** "

* * *

 **Next on Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior;**

 **" Until We Meet Again"**

* * *

 **Again, sorry if I was rushing.**

 **Since I was just too motivated because of y'all reviews, I can't help but quickly make another chapter as a present. As always, this chapter may be rewritten.**

 **Now, give a big shout out to Ikki and God-King Ghidora for giving me ideas (even though it was unintentionally).**

 **Ikki:**

"Oh man. We are going to see some fireworks when Goku realizes what the girls feel for him."

 **God-King Ghidora:**

"Oh man, Goku is a lady killer and he does not even know it. Asuka and Goku sitting under a tree!"

 **I realized that most, if not, all anime-fanfictions don't usually use the Japanese style of romance arc. For as long as I've read fanfictions, I've never seen anyone does a chapter that features two character interact during a Fireworks Festival. I came to conclusion that I should make one to give you guys that anime-like feeling!**

 **I know some of you were confused that Goku had met up with Homura and somehow, she didn't fell in love with him at first sight. Well, that's because her character has development during her middle school years. She was still in elementary during this time if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Instead of making her just fall in love with him, I made her to feel indebted towards Goku for his kindness. It gave you off a sense of potential comrade, a good friend. Of course, if you have that, you have two choices, make her just stay as a friend or just make her attract towards Goku. This would not hinder her character development during her younger years so nothing had changed.**

 **Murasaki is a different case. Since she was younger and naive, she would easily fall in love with Goku because of his personality. She was really vulnerable when she was just a young child.**

 **Also, to me, she's the best girl!**

 **Murasaki, love-love!**

 **About his power, I have an idea to enhance his powers. Although, he won't be using Ninja Arts, Ninja Scrolls and all, BUT he will create techniques and skills inspired by them using his Ki. The power system in Senran Kagura is a bit complicated but they do use Chakra. Of course, Goku would still be powerful considering that he's a Saiyan whose hunger for battles and food is unparalleled.**

 **Duh!**

 **Anyways, leave a review and your thoughts on this chapter. Was there misspellings? Or grammatical errors? Feel free to point out!**

 **I bid you guys farewell!**

 **Bye-cha!**


End file.
